New Shugo Chara Story!
by kym5970
Summary: One year has passed when the former Guardians have graduated from Seiyo Elementary. There is a new group of Guardians with a new main character. She is forced to be a Guardian.  Let's see how this ends up.  Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! This is the first time I wrote a fanfic so I'm sorry if my story sucks. please review if you like it or i need to fix something or ANYTHING! Sorry if any of the characters don't sound like themselves from the manga and anime. Instead of Amu I made a new character so I hope you enjoy my story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1<strong>

_One year after Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima graduated from Seiyo Elementary. Nagihiko went back Europe to his dance school, Kukai became a second year, and everyone else became first years at Seiyo Middle School. Now there are new Guardians at Seiyo Elementary. King's chair, 2nd year Ichinomiya Hikaru, Queen's chair, 3rd year Hiiragi Rikka, Ace Chair, 6th grade Yuiki Yaya, Jack's chair, 5th grade Sanjo Kairi, and one new Guardian..._

"Humu, humu." Yaya was looking at a folder.

"What are you looking at?" Rikka asked looking over Yaya's shoulder.

"Isn't that the profile of the new transfer student from America?" Hikaru said.

"I looked at that before. To my surprise I thought there wasn't enough information concerning her besides the required info." Kairi said.

"Hey how have you guys been?" Kukai asked as he patted Yaya's head.

"Have been finishing the work we weren't able to finish?" Tadase asked.

"WAH! where did you guys come from!" Rikka asked surprised.

"We just came in you don't have to make such a ruckus." Rima stated.

"It's been a long time since I've been here!" Amu said looking excited.

"Who's that?" questioned Hikaru.

"Oh, this dude's Kisaragi Shouta. He's from my soccer team. He came from a different school but he has a shugo chara so he usually hangs out with us." Kukai answered.

"WOW This place is SOOO HUGE! My school never had someplace like this yeah Tsuki? (Shouta's shugo chara)" Shouta said.

"Hn. You are so predictable." Tuski said with a grin

"Oh my god! It's a wizard shugo chara! It's so cute." Yaya exclaimed trying to grab it.

"predictable." Tuski dodged her hands.

"Wow his character is completely different from yours Shouta Senpai." Rikka said.

"You say it like it's an insult." Shouta getting a little mad.

"Okay put that aside, Yaya what are you looking at?" Amu finally stated what was everyone's mind.

"Oh this is a profile of the new Joker I chose..." Yaya answered.

But before she could finish, a girl came through the doors of the Royal Garden. She looked about the same age as Yaya. She had long blackish brown hair that covered her back and brown eyes.

The girl slammed her hand on the table startling everyone. "YUIKI YAYA EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT KNOW!" she shouted looking extremely mad.

"YEAH!" Two shugo chara that came from behind her said in unison.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked before realizing who it is.

"She's Amamiya Megumi my classmate and the person I chose to be the new Guardian. So what's wrong Megumi?" Yaya asked innocently.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME THE NEW GUARDIAN WITHOUT EVEN ASKING ME!" The girl yelled trying to calm herself down.

"WHAT!" everyone said in unison.

The new Guardians try to hide their faces because they were partially responsible for their Senpai's actions.

"Wait how did this happen!" Amu exclaimed.

"Well..." the girl said calming herself down.

_**Flashback: Morning Assembly**_

_"and that is all the announcements from the Guardians!" Yaya said very happily._

_All the other guardians sweat dropped. At the same time the girl was daydreaming looking out the window. Yaya was about to walk off the stage when suddenly she stopped and turned around and grabbed the microphone surprising all the students._

_"Oh! and before I forget Amamiya Megumi is the new Joker's Chair! Okay bye!" after this Yaya ran off the stage with everyone looking at the direction of Megumi._

_When the girl heard her name she snapped out of her daydream. She looked the most surprised._

_"WHAT!"_

**_End of Flashback_**

"So that's what happened." Rima said glaring at Yaya. Everyone else was doing the same thing.

"Yaya you're not suppose to decide about a new member without consulting others." Tadase scolded.

"But it was lonely with that empty chair!" Yaya explained pointing to the empty chair.

"Well you're not wrong" added Kukai.

"Please!" Yaya begged.

"No" Megumi said firmly.

"Please!" Rikka tried too.

"No!" Megumi still answered the same.

"Well looking from your profile I think you would make a good Guardian regarding your academics and athletics." Kairi said agreeing to the girls.

"I agree too." Hikaru added.

Shouta took the folder out of Kairi's hand.

"wow! I never knew you were this good at tennis. You even have All A's!" Shouta exclaimed surprised.

"Still its a NO!" Megumi said getting irritated.

"why not?" Yaya said curiously.

"I'm busy" She insisted.

"Well from your profile I know that you are the ace in Seiyo Elementary's tennis club and that you are going to play doubles with the middle school team captain for the Fall Doubles Tournament..." Kairi started.

"Wait, you're the tennis club ace!" Kukai and Shouta said in unison.

"Yeah sure now what were you going to say Jack?" Megumi said acting bored.

Kairi continued but was offended by how she said "JACK"

"Okay... I know you need to practice hard but from my research I heard practice is only on Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturadays."

"Right so you don't have to come to the meetings everyday! You can come late on your practice days and you can come on Mondays and Tuesdays!" Yaya said very happily.

"But..." Megumi tried to protest but stopped immediately.

"What? Do you have something on that day too?"

"Yeah... I mean... No..." Megumi said looking down so her bangs covered her eyes.

"Then It's settled!" Yaya said hoping to wrap everything up.

Everyone was about to celebrate when Megumi suddenly stood up with an angry expression on her face.

"Anyway I am not joining the Guardians no matter what! Even if I have shugo chara!" She said and stormed away from the group.

"Go do something Tadase! Use your Kira Kira Attack or something!" Yaya said pushing him.

"But..." Tadase tried to protest.

"Just stop her!" Yaya pushed him in front of Megumi.

"What!" Megumi yelled at him.

"You won't join no matter what?" asking Megumi with his signature Kira Kira smile.

"NO!" She said harshly and walked out the doors.

"I-It didn't work." Amu said surprised.

"oh in her profile it said that she dislikes boys but is friends with guys she's comfortable with." Hikaru qouted from the folder.

"Tell us sooner!" Kukai exclaimed.

"We have to catch her!" exclaimed Rikka as everyone rushed out the door.

"We need to convince her!" Yaya said trying to decide which way to search.

"I'll help too!" Amu said running towards the planetarium.

"We'll help too!" Rima, Tadase, Kukai, and Shouta said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: don't forget review! <strong>

**sorry I can't think of anything to say! I'm still too nervous if my story rrrreeeeaaaallllyyyyy sucks! i hope it doesn't!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2**

_Previous episode: Megumi ran out of the Royal Garden when everyone tried to pressure her into joining the guardians. Now everyone is trying to find her so they can try to convince her again._

Megumi stopped running in the small forest in the school. She suddenly sat down and looked up at the trees. When she a soft breeze made the trees rustle and the grass move with the wind, her shugo chara, Honou and Izumi came by her.

"ha... my heart won't stop pounding. I was soo nervous." Megumi said trying to calm her heart beat.

"That was amazing, beautiful, wonderful, Megumi-chan!" Izumi exclaimed.

"I know! It was soo cool how you were able to handle yelling and protesting in front of all those people you never met before!" Honou said excitedly.

"Without Chara change!" Izumi added.

"I know, I know. But how could I stay quiet after what they did!" Megumi exclaimed.

"Honestly I don't know what their thinking!"

"Ma ma calm down Honou. They did make good points on why Megumi-chan would make a good Guardian." Izumi said as she was claming Honou down.

"ha ha Izumi and Honou's character is completely opposite."

"And you notice that now, Megu?" Honou said sarcastically.

At the same time...

"Amamiya-san!" Amu called out.

"Megumi-san!" Su called out

"Megumi!" Miki called out

"Megumi!" Ran called out

"Megumi-chan!" Dia called out.

"It's no use. I can't find her anywhere. How about you guys?"

"No." Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia all said sadly.

"wait do you hear something?" Dia asked.

"Yeah. It's coming form here. let's go." Amu said leading everyone.

"Hai!"

"AH! Amamiya-san!" Amu called to the brown haired girl.

"geh..." that's all that came out of Megumi. She just sat there frozen, not able to move because of her nervousness.

"What wrong? What happened?" Amu questioned. All the shugo chara behind looked confused.

"She gets nervous around people she doesn't know well." Honou explained.

"Oh." Amu grinned. "so that's your real self."

"I-i-i-is t-t-t-that s-s-so b-bad?" Megumi stammered.

"You don't have to be so nervous. I'm just here to talk to you."

"Hinamori-S-S-Senpai. Y-Y-you Just w-want to c-convince m-me to j-join the G-G-Guardians l-like e-e-everyone else." Megumi answered stiffly

"That's not tru... I mean maybe it's true but I kind of know what you're going through." Amu said as she sat down next to Megumi.

"W-what do y-you m-mean."

"ha... I won't tell you unless you stop stammering!" Amu said getting a little annoyed.

"S-so... I mean sorry Hinamori-senpai." Megumi said more calming.

"See you can talk normal."

"So what were you going to tell me."

"oh. right." Amu said trying to remember what they were talking about. "So... when I was in 5th grade I was called "cool" and "Spicy". I did act like that but that was my outer character. I really was shy but my first impression on all my classmates were the "cool" me. Then when I wished to be my real self..."

"Is this the story of your whole life at this school? can you just get to the point where this story is trying to teach me something?" Megumi said getting really bored.

Amu looked irritated by her attitude but continued anyway.

"So what I'm trying to say is that thanks to the Guardians. I was able to become my real self. I was able to show real self to everyone hoping that they will except me for who I really am."

"-who I really am..." Megumi repeated.

"Right. All the fun times I had, it was all thanks to the Guardians. The truth is that I never had any close friends until the Guardians came, and forced me to join (she said quietly). I was able to experience the real life that elementary schoolers are suppose to go through."

"..." Megumi couldn't think of anything to say.

"Amamiya-san. You should consider this decision. I think it will really find the self you want to be. It can help you understand things that you weren't able to stand before."

"...ok..." Megumi said quietly.

"what?" Amu said trying hear what she's trying to say.

"Okay, I'll join. I'll be the new Joker." Megumi stood up.

Amu just smiled and stood up too.

"You can't tell me this. You have to get back and tell Yaya and the others. They are all worried about you."

"Really?" Megumi started running but stopped.

"Amamiya-san. Since we just became friends you can call me Amu. Without the senpai part." Amu told Megumi.

"Okay Amu. Then you can call me Megumi." She said with a huge smile running past her.

"So it's settled! Megu tan is the new Joker's chair!" Yaya exclaimed while everyone was clapping.

"Megu-tan?" Megumi said confused. But everyone ignored her.

"Well now I think we can be a little relieved now that Megumi is a Joker right?" Kukai said to everyone.

With that said everyone surrounded Megumi and congratulated her and telling her how relieved they are.

"Wait what about me!" Yaya yelled trying to get attention.

Everyone started laughing and smiling making the Royal Garden bloom with happiness and excitement. Until all the shugo charas looked at each other exchanging worried glances.

"What is this feeling?" Ran said with worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please Review!<strong>

**Since I still can't think of anything to write I'll just write profiles of the new characters I made.**

**Name: Amamiya Megumi**

**Kanji: 天宮 恵美**

**Grade: 6th grade (Yaya's classmate)**

**Age: 12 years old**

**Birthday: May 29**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Height: 5 feet 4 inches**

**Weight: 95 pounds**

**Shugo Chara:**

***Honou  
>-Tomboyish attitude. Brave, courageous<br>**** -More courageous self**

***Izumi  
>-Girlish attitude. Calm, romance lover<br>**** -More girlish self**

**Chara Transformation:**

***Honou  
><strong>** -Blaze Warrior  
>-Fighting Flame<br>-Brave Light**

***Izumi  
>-Aqua Princess<br>-Royal Wave  
>-Pretty Rain <strong>

**That's it! I'll add more information later. Sorry for the lame attack names!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3**

_Previous episode: Megumi finally agreed to become the new Joker's chair for the Guardians. But Ran and the other shugo charas start to feel a weird disturbance._

"What is this feeling?" Ran said worriedly.

Everyone was happily doing self introductions to Megumi helping her get used to the atmosphere when Amu notices their commotion.

"What's wrong?" She asked her shugo chara.

"We feel a disturbance of a bastu tama but..." Miki answered for Ran.

"It's stronger than that. It's something different, stronger." Kiseki continued.

Megumi suddenly stood up and looked at her shugo charas. They gave her a nod and she ran out of the Royal Garden doors following them. _This can't be happening It's impossible! _She thought. _Why are they here? They better not... _She wasn't able to finish her thought because she heard her new friends call from behind her.

"Megu-senpai!" Rikka called out.

Megumi didn't stop. She didn't care if they were trying to stop her. She needed to find out what the disturbance is hoping it's not the THING she is thinking of...

She arrived at the soccer field of the school. She looked up to the sky and scowled at the figure standing on the school building.

"no way..." Honou said.

"impossible..." Izumi said as surprised as Honou.

"Amamiya-san, you finally stopped." Tadase said breathing hard. (Megumi runs really fast due to her athletic abilities.)

"Megumi-senpai?" Hikaru asked while looking at what Megumi stared at.

Everyone looked up to the figure that looked like it was staring down at them. The figure jumped down form that great height and landed on top of the soccer goal. The figure was a boy about 15 years old. He wore a hood and a mask covering his mouth so only his black eyes were shown.

"You..." Megumi said scowling. "What are you doing in Japan?"

"Amamiya Megumi... what's with that face. I know you missed me." The boy said sarcastically with a sadist smile.

"Shut up! Because of you and your hunters my best friend lost his heart's egg! I don't even know where he is! He's missing!" Said Megumi angrily.

"Who's that, Megu-senpai?" Rikka said trying to look brave even though she was hiding behind of Megumi.

"He is one of the three people named Hunters. I don't know what their names and faces look individually. They used to attack me all the time in America."

"That is not true. You shouldn't lie Megumi-chan." The boy said grinning.

"ANYWAY" Megumi ignored the boy. "They try to steal and take strong bastu tama and use it for themselves. They thought their own shugo tama was weak so they tried to steal others. They also steal shugo chara that can chara transform."

"Now THAT I can't argue with." He grinned and dug into is pocket. He took out a Bastu Tama that was emanating a purple aura.

"What's that!" Yaya asked.

"What do you mean Joker?" Kairi asked.

"You'll see" Megumi said still holding her irritated expression.

The masked boy put the egg in his heart. At first nothing happened until he opened his eyes. To everyone's surprised it magically turned red and his hands started to emanate the same purple aura as the Bastu Tama. From the wave of his hand a bunch of Bastu Tama come to one location. The Bastu Tama started to attack the Guardians.

"Rikka-chi! Kairi! Chara nari!" Yaya said surprisingly leading the Guardians.

"Us too, Rima!" Amu called out to Rima

"Wait!" Tadase as he stretched his arm out.

"Huh?" Amu and Rima looked at Tadase with confused looks.

"Let's let the new Guardians handle this." He explained

"MY HEART, UNLOCK!"

"CHARA NARI! DEAR BABY!"

"CHARA NARI! SAMURAI SOUL!"

"CHARA NARI! PURE FEELING!"

The former Guardians watched nervously as the Bastu Tamas charged themselves towards the new Guardians. They were able to dodge every attack but they were just way to fast for them to attack.

"Why are they so fast!" Yaya whined.

"Ha! You think just because you character transformed doesn't mean you can beat my Bastu Tama's speed!" The masked boy glared at them evilly.

The eggs started attacking towards Megumi but due to her athletics she did a back flip and dodged. As she landed she saw the eggs regaining their composure and charge towards hikaru.

"Honou, Chara nari!"

"OK! Finally!"

"MY HEART, UNLOCK!"

Megumi kept her glare on the masked boy and said in a composed voice. "Chara nari, Blaze Warrior.

She lunged towards Hikaru with the sword in her hand. Hikaru saw the eggs coming. His shugo chara, Hoshi, called out to him. He braced himself for the impact but he never felt it. When her opened his eyes Megumi was standing in front of him, holding the sword in front of her so that it protected them.

"senpai?"

Megumi slashed the air and the Bastu Tamas scattered.

"Stay back." Megumi said as she dodged another attack.

After a long time of dodging the Guardians started to lose their energy. 'muri, muri'

"It's no use.'' kairi said panting.

"A~~~ only if we can stop them for a few seconds!" yaya said getting tired off all the running around

"Wait, That's it!" Megumi exclaimed suddenly.

"What?"

"Everyone turn around!"

"wait why?" Yaya said curiously.

"JUST DO IT!" Megumi snapped.

Everyone got scared and turned around quickly. She raised my sword above my head with one hand. Once the eggs saw what she was doing they started coming towards her.

She took a deep breath. "Brave..."

The Bastu Tamas charged. Right when they were suppose to collide, Megumi raised her other hand slowly.

"LIGHT!"

Once her other hand touched the handle the hilt of the sword suddenly burst with light blinding everyone that looked directly into it.

The people who turned around was trying their best not to get curious.

When the light died down she fell on her knees but forced herself up. "NOW!" she called out to her new friends.

"INAZUMA BLADE!"

"GO! GO! LITTLE DUCKIES!"

They attacked the Bastu Tama and immobilized them.

Megumi raised her sword. "Now to get rid of these eggs."

"NO!" Rikka yelled and grabbed Megumi's shoulder before her sword hit the egg in front of her.

"Huh?" Megumi was confused. She always used this method to get rid of these eggs that hurt innocent people.

"You can't destroy them! Just because they are Bastu Tamas doesn't mean they aren't important! They are as important as our eggs! They are someone's dream!" Rikka protested.

"I'm sorry." She said as she lowered her sword. "I just... I couldn't find any other way to stop these eggs...this was the only way for me."

"You don't have to apologize, megu-tan." Yaya jumped on my shoulders completely forgetting the fact that the Bastu Tamas can come back to their senses anytime soon. "By the way Amu can purify them and turn them back to normal!"

"um... about that..." Yaya and Rikka stared at Amu. "Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia stayed home today so I can't chara nari!"

"WHAT!" But the truth was that the shugo charas were hiding behind her. They needed an excuse so that Amu couldn't help them.

"Ok... WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Rikka started to panic.

"Wait... Yaya just remembered... Rikka-tan can use Open Heart!" Yaya exclaimed.

"But that was only once and it was with Amulet Dia!" Rikka tried to protest.

"_Rikka..." _Hotaru called from inside Rikka's heart.

"Hotaru?" Rikka tried calling to her shugo chara.

_"Rikka chan you can do it if you believe in yourself." _Hotaru encouraged Rikka.

"But..."

_"I know you can do it!"_

"I... can..."

_"Relax... You can! Let's do it together!"_

"O-ok. NEGATIVE HEART NI LOCK ON!" A huge heart appeared around all the Bastu Tamas. Even the one in the boy.

"what the..." but before the boy could say anything a blinding light surrounded them.

"OPEN HEART!" Rikka and Hotaru shouted together.

The attack purified all the eggs. Even the egg that was in the masked boy came out an purified before it flew back to its owner. All the eggs did the same. Megumi just looked in awe. she has never seen anything like this before.

"Che... this egg was too weak anyway." The masked boy was about to leave when Amu yelled at him.

"Who exactly are you?"

You couldn't see but Megumi knew he just smirked. "I am the leader of the Hunters, E- well you don't need to know my name or my group member's names... yet." and after that he left in one swift motion.

A new enemy appeared... what will the Guardians do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's NOTE; i'm sorry if you don't like the name of Hikaru's shugo chara. I couldn't think of anything so I just took my friends suggestion. well i hope you liked it!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4**

_Previous episode: Kairi, Yaya, Rikka, Hikaru, and Megumi encounter and battle a new enemy. Megumi witnesses purifying a Bastu Tama and helping her realizing that destroying these eggs is not the solution._

"Ah~ it's finally sunday!" Amu said stretching her arms in the air while she was taking a walk.

"Yesterday was so hectic!" Ran said.

"There's a new enemy... I have a feeling that we're gonna get really busy." Miki added.

"I agree ~desu." Su said.

"Amu-chan where are we going?" Dia finally asked.

"I... don't know" Amu realized she was walking randomly around. Her shugo chara sweat dropped.

"Well why don't we call someone?" Miki suggested.

"We already tried that." Ran said. "Amu-chan called Rima, Yaya, Rikka, Utau, Kukai, Kairi and she was too shy to call Tadase-kun." Ran giggled.

"T-That's not true!" Amu blushed.

"Why not call Megumi-chan ~desu?" Su said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Amu frantically searched for her cell phone. She was about to die of boredom. It was finally break from school and she had nothing to do.

It rang about two times until Megumi picked up. _"Hello?"_

"Oh! Hi it's me Amu!"

"_Amu? What's up?"_

"Well I got a little bored so I thought we can hang out and get to know each other more."

_"I'm sorry Amu. I'm kinda busy today."_

"Oh... well sorry for bothering you. Ok I'll see you later bye!" Amu closed her phone and sighed. Another person who was too busy.

Megumi put down her phone and looked at herself in the mirror. Her two shugo chara came by her and sat on her shoulders.

"You don't need to tell Amu about Piano?" Honou asked.

That's right. One of the information that was missing from her profile was that she played the piano. She played ever since she was small. She was very experienced and as good as a pro. She just didn't tell anyone because of her secret. Right now she is getting ready for a piano concours for 18 and under.

"Yeah. I don't know if I can trust them yet." Megumi replied.

"But why? They are your friends." Izumi said.

"I know." She said as she stood up. "Let's go to the practice room. I want to practice." She walked out the door of her room and walked down the hall with Izumi and Honou following.

"Ah~ I'm soooo bored!" Ran said yawning.

"Me too." Miki said catching up with Amu.

When Amu looked up she saw where she was. "Where am I? Um... Spring Piano Concours, 18 under. I guess we made it to a concours hall."

"Oh! Let's go it sounds interesting!" Miki said getting excited all of a sudden.

"It could be for you ~desu." Su said.

"Amu-chan! I feel a disturbance of a Bastu Tama!" Dia warned Amu.

"Here?"

"Yes. Follow me." said Dia as she led the way.

"Ha~ it feels to let everything out with music." Megumi said while she started leaning on the chair.

"MEGUMI!" Honou yelled.

"What?"

"It's _them_!" Izumi answered.

Megumi stood up quickly she started to run out the door of the practice room.

"Megumi, what about your performance? You're not even dressed in your dress." Honou called out as she caught up with Megumi.

"Don't worry I'm last so I have plenty of time. The concours didn't even start." Megumi said between pants. She was running to catch up with Honou as Izumi sat on her shoulder. (she's really slow.)

"You again!" Amu said as she saw a figure standing on a light post in a park.

"Oh, if it isn't one of Megumi-chan's RELIABLE friends." The masked hunter snickered.

"Ran!"

"All Right!"

"MY HEART, UNLOCK!" "CHARA NARI! AMULET HEART!"

"Hn... this is interesting but sorry to tell you but..."

"CHARA NARI! BLAZW WARRIOR!"

Megumi came out of nowhere and raised her sword to attack the boy but he dodged it so her sword hit the top of the light post.

"Megumi! Where did you come from?" Amu asked.

"Uh... I just came from my errand when my shugo chara felt a disturbance." She tried to explain.

"Oh, so their two now." He said while standing on a tree branch.

"So what egg did you steal this time?" Megumi yelled with an irritated expression. "Because of you I'm gonna miss something really important."

"Seriously?" The masked boy said sarcastically. "You're still doing THAT!" He started snickering.

"Shut up! Just give up that egg already!"

"You mean this egg? Why would I want this egg? It's way too weak. It's useless. Since I couldn't find anything today, I'll leave you with just a Bastu Chara." After that he jumped and dissappeared like in thin air.

Amu and her shugo chara sweat dropped. _"wow, he's pretty lazy." _They thought to themselves. But Megumi felt something familiar with his attitude.

"Let's hurry and stop the Bastu chara Amu."

"ok." They were able to purify the egg in no time but it took more time than Megumi expected.

"Oh, no!" She looked at her watch as her Chara Nari dissappeared.

"What's wrong?" Amu asked her.

"No-nothing!" Megumi said as she ran off with Honou and Izumi trailing her.

"suspicious...~desu." Su said.

"Where have you been Amamiya-san!" A lady yelled at her.

"I'm sorry I'll get ready right away." Megumi said as she rushed in her dressing room.

"HURRY YOU'RE ALMOST NEXT!"

"like I don't know that grandma." She muttered under her breath.

She ran to the hanger where her dress was and grabbed it quickly. She wore a simple dark blue dress that went all the way to her ankles. She usually didn't like wearing skirts... okay maybe sometimes but rarely, but it was a performance, she had to look good. Izumi helped her do her hair into curls and put it in a ponytail with a butterfly pin.

Amu once again was outside of the concours hall. She doesn't know how she got back here but she sighed. A women that looked just like an older version of Megumi came to her.

"Excuse me. Are you one of my daughter Megumi's friends?" The lady asked.

Amu looked up. "Yes... but how do you know Megumi?"

She smiled just like her. "I'm her mother Amamiya Reina.''

_"oh, no wonder she looks like her." _"So, Amamiya-san why are you here?"

"Oh, Megumi never told you? She has a Piano Concours today."

_"What! The under 18 one? She must be good." _Amu thought.

"Would you like to watch her? She is going on right now! Come on, Let's go inside!" Megumi's mother said as she pushed Amu inside.

"Whoa, please wait, uh..." But it was too late. She was already taking her seat and Miki was overjoyed she could watch a Piano Concours.

_"Last Participant: Amamiya Megumi. Playing Chopin's Etude in Gb Major" _(Real song. I play the piano, one of my favorite songs.)

She took deep breaths calming herself down. _"I can do this, I can do this! ok!"_

She walked onto the stage.

Amu couldn't believe who was walking on stage. It was Megumi. She was so beautiful and she wore something that she thought Megumi would never wear.

"That's... Megumi!" Miki said getting excited.

Megumi sat onto the bench and breathed in. She brought her fingers up to the keys and pressed her fingers into them. Then without controlling her fingers moved on their own feeling the rhythm and tempo of each measure. She could feel each note float around her as she was enveloped in her own music. She always loved this feeling.

"BRAVO! THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Miki said as she started crying.

Amu, Ran, Su, and Dia sweat dropped as they clapped. They were surprised that, that tomboy was a beautiful performer.

"That was amazing Amamiya-san!" A girl said to her.

"Congratulations on 1st place!" A boy said.

"That was so moving!"

"Wow! So many compliments!" Izumi said.

They finally reached Megumi's room. She closed the door and leaned against it. She was overwhelmed. How was it possible for a 12 year old to win an under 18 Concours? She changed to her normal clothes when a knock came through the door. Her mom opened the door.

"Congratulations Megumi! I brought a friend to see you!" Her mom said in a sing song voice.

Megumi sweat dropped. She turned around to see who walked through the door and she stared with a scared and angry expression on her face. The person who stood in front of her was no other than... Amu.

"I have to leave so I'll see you at home okay Megumi?" But before she could hear her daughter's reply she left leaving Amu and Megumi along.

"Congra-" Amu was cut off by the door that Megumi slammed shut.

"Megumi?" Amu said concerned. She couldn't tell what Megumi's expression was because her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"Please-" Megumi said in almost a teary voice. "Don't tell anyone that I play the Piano. Please!" She looked up tears welling up in her eyes but she was holding them back.

Amu smiled and put her hand on Megumi's shoulder. "I won't tell anyone so don't make such a sad face." Megumi was grateful to have such a great friend she could rely on.

"Thank...You..."

Next Day

"Big News! Big News!" Yaya said running in one afternoon. All the Guardians and former Guardians were sitting down and have tea. Everyone stared at Yaya.

Yaya put down the newspaper from this morning and looked at Megumi. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING THAT YOU PLAY THE PIANO!"

Everyone stared at Megumi. "WHAT?"

Kairi was writing this information in Megumi's profile.

"Why didn't you tell us?" That was what all they were saying.

According to the article it said something about a prodigy piano player that was only 12 years old that won 1st against 18 year old performers.

"WHO, WHAT, WHEN , WHERE, WHY, HOW!"

Megumi stood up from her chair almost tipping her cup over. "Be Quiet!"

Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"I'm sorry..." she sat back down.

"Why won't you tell anyone why you DIDN"T tell anyone that you were a prodigy?" Hikaru asked.

"Because..." Megumi started to well up in tears again. She hated being a crybaby which was one of her characteristics she wanted change. Amu saw this reaction and stopped her from explaining.

"Megumi... you don't have to force yourself to tell us." Amu said.

"Yeah tell us when you want to. We can wait." Kukai said to her.

'YEAH" everyone said.

"Thanks everyone..." Megumi said with a great smile.

"By the way..." Yaya asked Megumi

"What?"

"What's the other secret information you didn't put in the profile?"

Megumi chuckled then looked at Yaya. "You have to find that out yourself"

"How?"

"Who knows?" Megumi said with a wide grin

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry if there was any misspellings. I typed this 3 in the morning so I couldn't concentrate completely. Sorry if this story is too long too. Hope you enjoy! Please Review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not doing the previous episode thingy because I'm lazy. And I'm making this story's season fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

It was after school and all the Guardians were doing their work…. Well except for Yaya.

"Uh…." Yaya was putting her head down on the table.

"This is so boring! Where is Amu-chii and everyone else!"

"Yaya, we are trying to-" Megumi tried to quiet down Yaya when she was interrupted.

"I agree! Why do we have to do this anyway?" Rikka said agreeing with Yaya.

Hikaru, Kairi, and Megumi all sighed and went back to work.

"Megu-tan! Let's ditch this work and do something interesting because the middle schoolers aren't here!" Yay said clinging on to Megumi.

"This is our responsibility as a Guardian and I'm trying to finish my work before the 'Distractions' come. I'm sure they'll be here any minute." Megumi said pushing her off.

"Aww.. you're no fun!" Yay said pouting.

Another 10 minutes past with the only the sounds off the pencils resonating in the Royal Garden. Yaya started to groan again. She decided to break the silence.

"Doesn't Megu-tan look good in the Guardian's Cape?"

Rikka joined in the conversation too.

"Yeah! Amu senpai never wore the cape which I thought was a huge waste!"

"Well I do have to agree that it does match you Joker." Kairi said finally looking up from his book.

"Yeah but it did take us a long time to make her where it." Hikaru added.

Then everyone started to converse about the former guardians and how the capes look on each other and then to subjects that have nothing to do with what Yaya started with.

Megumi stood up from her chair and slammed her hands onto the table. She had an angry face on especially pointed to Yaya.

"WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH OUR WORK!" Megumi exclaimed. She was about to go on when she felt her phone vibrate and she got a text. Everyone sighed in relief because when Megumi got mad, nothing stopped her from getting a little too violent.

At sunset leaving school….

"I wonder when they didn't come. I got soooo bored!" Yaya complained as they walked out of the Royal Garden.

"They?" Megumi questioned.

"You know Amu –senpai, and Rima-Senpai, and Kukai-senpai, and.."

"Yeah yeah I got it." Megumi said clamping her hand over Rikka's mouth.

They started conversing and talking until they reached the school entrance when Megumi remembered something.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Amu texted me that they weren't coming today because they have a Gakuensai* meeting!"

"WHAT!" Yaya and Rikka said with their twinkling eyes staring at Megumi.

"When is it! Can we please go!"

"It's next weekend starting on Friday. But I'm only free on Friday so maybe we can go if you can get Kairi and Hikaru's approval." Megumi said pointing at them.

They both ran to them and begged them about the Middle school Festival.

"PLEASE!"

"Well I don't mind. It's the first I went to a Gakuensai." Hikaru said.

They started looking at Kairi with their twinkly eyes.

"W-well I guess we can go but we must finish our work earlier then." Kairi said giving into their sparkly attack.

"YEAH! WE ARE GOING!"

"After you finish all your work." Megumi added.

"AFTER WE FINISH ALL OUR WORK!" Yaya and Rikka cheered.

The rest just watched them and sweat dropped.

The day of the Gakuensai

"Uh.. I'm so tired." Hikaru said.

"What how could you be tired?" Rikka exclaimed excitedly.

"BECAUSE YOU TWO MADE US FINISH ALL YOUR WORK BECAUSE YOU MISSED SOME MEETINGS!" Megumi shouted at the Ace and Queen with a tired Kairi behind her.

"But we're here so let's go find Amu-chii and Kukai's class!" Yaya said as she and Rikka dragged Megumi along with them.

The boys sighed and followed behind them.

In the building

"I think the former Guardian's class is this way." Kairi said pointing to a direction.

"But isn't it weird that all the former Guardians are in the same class?" Megumi said to Hikaru.

"I bet our principle talked the middle school principle into doing it." Hikaru shrugged.

"Why would they do that?" Said Rikka still following right behind Kairi.

"Because there isn't Guardians in the Middle school so it might be safer to put them together." Yaya said.

"Wow Yaya! You said something intellegient!" Megumi exclaimed.

"Yaya always smart! Like I got a better grade than you in Science!" Yaya pouted.

"What did you get Yaya-senpai?" Kairi said still looking around.

"A 78%!" Yaya proudly said.

"Is that really something to be proud of Yaya?" Megumi questioned with Hikaru chuckling beside her.

"Oh yeah? What did you get!"

"A 90%."

"w-well… oh! Isn't this the class?" Yaya said changing the subject.

"What makes you say that?" The queen asked.

"Becausetwo of the three princes are in this class. And the two girls that got the top in the Elementary school girl ranking." Kairi answered for Yaya.

"We have one of those?" Megumi asked. _What kind of school do I go to? _"Oh, and who are the three princes?" She added.

"The three princes are the former Guardians and Kukai's new friend. They are quite popular." Hikaru said recalling the time Tadase-senpai talked about that.

"I don't think 'quite popular' is the word. I mean seriously! All these costumers are girls and boys! No adults!"

Amu spotted them somehow through the crowd.

"Come in Megumi, Yaya, Rikka, Kairi, Hikaru!" she called out.

When they finally got through the crowd of fan girls yelling "I LOVE YOU!" They stared in awe.

"Welcome to our maid and butler café!" Amu, Rima, Tadase, and Shouta were all lined up side by side. The girls were wearing maid outfits while the boys wore butler outfits.

"Oh my gosh.." was all Megumi could say.

"Amu-chii and Rima-tan look cute! Yaya wants to wear that too!" Yaya said running towards them.

"NO." Megumi said grabbing her.

"so, I see that Guardians are doing well?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Was all Kairi answered.

"TADASE-SAMA! SHOUTA-SAMA! PLEASE SERVE US!" Fan girls yelled.

"um.. I think your fan girls are calling you." Hikaru said pointing to the crowd.

"Ugh, you get them Tadase, I'm tired." Shouta said sitting on an empty chair.

"Get up! That's for the costumers besides we go on break in 5 minutes so wait!" Amu said pulling him up from the chair.

"Do we have to do this in Middle school, too?" Rikka asked.

"No, unless your class wants, too." Rima answered.

"I think they just wanted to see you guys in those outfits." Megumi snickered.

"Shut up!"

"Tsk, tsk. I don't think that's how you treat your costumers." She said waving her finger in front of their faces.

"Man, she shows so much respect for her senpais." Shouta said sarcastically and led them to their table.

After break

"I'm so glad to get out of those clothes!" Amu exclaimed walking down the hall with her kohais.

"Sure.." Shouta said sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that?"

"So you weren't happy to be surrounded by hot guys, or mostly hot guys saying you look cute in that maid outfit?"

"Well…" Then she took a glance at Tadase that had a little disappointment in his eyes. "I mean No! I did enjoy it! I mean ugh, stop teasing me!"

Rima and Shouta chuckled at her reaction.

"Well, what about you Shouta!" she said pointing to him.

"What about me?"

"Oh, so you're denying that when a bunch of guys went up to Yaya's table and started to flirt with Megumi you 'coincidently' went over there to refill their drinks?"

"What! T-that didn't happen!" Shouta blushed.

"Then why are you blushing." Rima pointed out the red on his face.

"B- stop teasing me." He used his hand to cover his blush. They laughed at how maybe possibly about Shouta's affection towards Megumi until they met up with them and walked to Kukai's class.

"It should be here." Tadase said pointing to the class that was covered with darkness and the only light was the light illuminating off their sign.

"A-a haunted h-house." Amu trembled slightly.

"Excuse me but we need to talk to Souma Kukai. Is there any way we can see him?" Kairi asked a girl at the entrance.

"Oh, Kukai-kun is a ghost. His should break should've started already. You guys can go inside and get him if you want." She explained.

"Ok, let's go." Megumi said walking in.

"Yeah! Haunted House!" Rikka said trailing behind Megumi.

"W-we're g-g-going i-in?" Amu stammered.

"What's wrong Amu?" Megumi questioned her.

"oh yeah, Amu-chii is afraid of ghosts." Yaya explained bouncing with excitement.

"You can stay outside then." Megumi walked in with everyone trailing behind.

"WAIT!" Amu hated being alone so she ran after them.

"Wow this place is really scary but not compared to the ones in Am-" Megumi started them a person appeared right in front of her hanging from the ceiling. She staggered back and tripped into Shouta's arms.

"Thanks Shouta.." Megumi said standing up.

"D-don't mention it" Shouta said back blushing. Good thing it was dark . _Why am I blushing?_

"SHOUTA-SENPAI LI-!" Yaya tried to shout but he clamped his hand on her mouth.

Megumi sighed at her classmates childness but she knew what she was going to say. She just didn't want to believe it. _I promised myself._ She sighed again and pulled as hard as she could on the guy that was in front of her. The guy fell down, hard.

"Ow…. What is it with your monster strength Amamiya." The ghost said.

"This voice is…" Rima started.

"Kukai." The Joker finished.

"How'd you know?" Kukai stood up.

"It's obvious. And I wouldn't pull a random persons arm and make them fall on their butt. I only do that to you Kukai." Megumi stated.

_How was it obvious! _Everyone thought.

"You have so much respect for your senpai." Kukai sarcastically said.

"I get that a lot."

"Dude, it's your break so let's go to the booths outside!" Shouta said throwing his arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Ok, just wait for me outside." Kukai said when he saw Amu trying to get back to the entrance trembling. He grabbed her wrist and she turned around.

"no, no this way Hinamori." Amu gulped at his smile that could make any girl swoon. She started to tremble as she followed her friends towards the exit.

After a thousand screams from Yaya, RIkka, and Amu, mostly Amu, they reached the exit where Kukai greeted them.

"Let's go!"

OUTSIDE

"Hm…. Seiyo Middle School has a Gakuensai." A girl with a mask only showing her eyes stood on top of the school building.

"Oh, what's this?" She eyed a the group of kids walking out of the building with shugo charas floating beside them. Her eyes went straight to the girl with black hair.

"Amamiya Megumi…." She smirked. "Perfect.." She jumped down from the three story high building and confronted a group of boys that gave off a gloomy aura.

She smiled her sweet angel smile. "Hi boys. I want you to help me with something…"

**XXXXXXX**

"Megu!" Honou shouted to her owner. (finally a shugo chara got an appearance!)

"What's wrong?" Megumi said stuffing her face with cotton candy she took away from Yaya.

"It's the Hunters!" Izumi exclaimed with a worried look on her face.

"Minna!*" she turned to them and they all nodded. They followed their shugo charas to the school's soccer field. When they got there the whole field was filled with Bastu Tamas. Because of this the whole area filled with the most depressing aura.

"Aw… Megumi-chan finally got friends her age!" A girl appeared right in the middle of all the sadness smirking towards them like she already won.

"The huntress…" Megumi mumbled but everyone could hear her.

"She's the only girl out of the three but she is very powerful and skilled." She explained.

"You're so sweet! You still remember me! Oh, and who's all these young handsome men behind you? Is one of you her boyfriend! Finally you fell in love with someone YOUR AGE!" She squealed like a little girl.

"Shut up! How do you know about that! These are my friends that are going to kick your butt like your little boyfriend leader!" Megumi shot back.

"Is it that obvious that we are dating? OMG it must be some kind of lover's magic or something!"

_There she goes squealing on and on and on…. _Megumi's train of thought stopped when Shouta tapped her shoulder.

"What does she mean by 'your age'?" He asked.

"That's not the problem now! Everyone Chara Nari!" Amu shouted.

"Yeah! Finally!" Rikka said calling to Hotaru.

"Wait" Kukai stopped her. "Let us handle this… I want to know what we're going to be up against. Besides you took quite a beating from the leader so it's our turn."

"We weren't that bad were we?" Kairi asked his friends as the Middles schoolers Transformed.

"MY HEART: UNLOCK!"

"CHARA NARI: AMULET HEART!"

"CHARA NARI: PLATINUM ROYAL!"

"CHARA NARI: CLOWN DROP!"

"CHARA NARI: SKY JACK!"

"Oh, so your little friends are going to fight for you? Are you underestimating me Megumi-chan?"

The Bastu Tamas charges towards them. They dodged all around until Rima got hit in the arm. They still dodged but their movements were getting slower due to their fatigue. All the masked girl was doing was laughing manically while the chara changed Shouta used his staff to block any attacks going to the elementary schoolers.

"We have to use our attacks." Kukai said dodging yet another attack.

"Ok," Amu summoned her Heart Rod "Spiral Heart Special!" She paralyzed all the eggs while everyone else started to attack.

"WHITE DECORATION!"

"JUGGLING PARTY!"

"GOLDEN VICTORY SHOOT!"

"Amu-chan now!"

"Alright! NEGATIVE HEART LOCK ON: OPEN HEART!"

A white light enveloped all the Bastu Tamas and returned them to their normal stated. They flew away in amazing speed to get back to their owners.

"We could've done better!" Yaya said pouting.

"Yes, yes but all you were going to do was run away from the eggs." Hikaru said.

"Yaya won't run away! She is going to fight with her friends!" Yaya protested.

While listening to Hikaru and Yaya argue Megumi faced the girl with a glare.

"You were holding back weren't you?"

Everyone went silent until the masked girl laughed.

"Ha! Of course I did! You guys would've been died if I went all out. I would've but my boyfriend would get mad if I did so. He hates it when I break all his toys too fast." She giggled as she jumped away from the field.

"Who you calling toys!" Rikka yelled behind her.

"Another Hunter…" Kairi mumbled.

"Oh no. Everyone follow me!" Amu grabbed the closest person to her which was Megumi and ran to the corner of the school building and hid there with everyone beside her. Just when they were going to ask her what's going on a bunch of students and families came to the soccer field. They were too far to hear but some of them understood what was going on.

"Ugh I shouldn't have done a strong open heart on the eggs." Amu said face palming herself.

"Well, it can't be helped…" Megumi said. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the festival!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

><p>Gakuensai: a school festival<p>

Minna: Everyone


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"We are totally gonna beat your butts!" Yaya yelled in her PE clothes with a bunch of students behind her cheered with her.

"No we're winning this year!" Another group of students yelled in front of her.

Megumi sighed watching the scene from behind the crowds.

"Why does everyone have to be so competitive? Why do I have to participate in all the Events!" Megumi said raising her hands in the air.

"Megum-senpai!" Rikka yelled while Hikaru was running behind her.

After Nagihiko taught Hikaru how fun it was to do sports, he tried some himself and became like a sports star of our school. Maybe that's why he was so popular with the girls.

"Hey, Rikka. Where's Kairi?" She asked.

"I don't know I thought he was part of the cheering committee." Rikka said.

"Also the shugo chara are with him too." Hikaru added.

"GO GO MEGUMI! BEAT THOSE WHINEY LOSERS!" Megumi sweat dropped at her red shugo chara's statement.

"Please be careful!" Izumi shouted in her girly high pitched voice.

"Yeah! You better win! Hikaru!" Hoshi called to his owner.

"Yaya-tan ganbare!" Pepe cheered.

"Yeah! Go Megu-chan!"

Everyone turned their heads towards that voice that sounded to familier.

"Amu-Senpai!"

"Yo! It's a long time seeing these kohais." Kukai greeted with Tadase, Rima, Shouta and Amu trialing behind him. Their shugo chara was already near Kairi cheering.

"Oh my God! The three princes are here!" Some girls squealed. Amu was too busy covering the little king's ears before he heard the word 'Prince'.

Megumi sighed again. _Maybe this is why I'm having more stress._ She thought as she quietly chuckled to herself.

"Amu-senpai what are you doing here?" Hikaru asked ignoring his senpai's annoying cheering.

"Well we got permission from Tsukasa-san and our principal to see your guys field day." Tadase explained.

"Good thing you guys are all in the same team or it would've been hard to choose which to cheer for." Rima said.

"WE ARE GOING TO WIN!" They heard Yaya scream. She looked towards them, waved and went back to bouncing in excitement.

Then the teachers started to call out to their students. "Students please return to your classes!"

"We gotta go bye senpai!" Rikka waved behind her while everyone else followed her.

After 3 hours of running, jumping, catching, and a bunch of other stuff, Megumi was exhausted. Somehow her classmates got a hold of the information that she had amazing athletic abilities so they got the most bright idea of putting her in every single event. She closed her eyes to try slow down her heart beat when 'SPLASH'.

She widened her eyes from the shock and started coughing.

"What was that for?" Megumi said still coughing thinking it was only Yaya.

"I was trying to wake you up. You looked like you fell asleep and this was the only way to get you to wake up."

Megumi looked up to see the owner of that voice when she saw Shouta tossing her a towel.

"Well thanks, I'm just tired from all this exercise. This is worse than the time my sister dragged me to go rock climbing with her!" Megumi stood up and wiped all the water from her face.

"Sorry about the water though, Tsuki tried to stop me but he always says I do before I think." Shouta said giving her a water bottle. She took a huge gulp.

"Don't worry. I needed that." She ran away towards the track tossing him the bottle and towel. "Wish me good luck!"

Shouta just smiled at seeing Megumi's beautiful, cute…. _What I'm I thinking? _He blushed at his thought but fought it down quickly so no one saw.

What Megumi didn't notice was that throughout the whole conversation, Shouta's fangirls were giving her glares that scared Rikka, Yaya, and… Hikaru.

"All runners please get into your positions." The referee called to the students lining up for the 400m run for the 6th graders. This was the last event that would decide the winner of Field day and Megumi hated letting people down.

"On your mark…" The runners got to the ground and got into their ready stance. Everyone held their breaths in anticipation. Even the all the girls stopped their squealing.

Megumi could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She was nervous to the point that she can collapse right there but her shugo chara's cheering eased her nervousness a little.

"GO!"

They all dashed towards the goal. All the students and some teachers started cheering for their friends or classmates.

"KICK THEIR BUTTS MEGU-TAN!" Yaya yelled with a few students glaring and the Guradians sweat dropping.

"Oh, Amamiya Megumi is in the lead and is leaving everyone in the dust. Oh, wait! Kaneshiro Ayaka is right behind her! She caught up! They're neck in neck!" The announcer teacher well, announced.

_Shut up I know that._ Megumi sped up faster but not too fast or she will lose her stamina. But Ayaka was still next to her. She gave her the smirk and then with sticking out her elbow she said "Bye, bye"

Megumi widened her eyes before she dodged the elbow by moving to the side and accidently startling her to make her lose her balance and fall down.

"NO! I MUST WIN! I MUST IMPRESS THE THREE PRINCES!" She stood up angrily and kept running after her but she used up all her energy in the beginning and tripped. When she shot her head back up Megumi reached the goal tape and everyone was going to run towards her when…

Everyone stopped in their tracks and collapsed except for Amu, Rima, Tadase, Kukai, Shouta, Kairi, Rikka, Yaya, Hikaru and Megumi who was on the ground because she was tired out. They ran towards her and helped her up while watching all the black eggs that slowing came out of the people.

A boy in a mask that looked a little taller than the guy they encountered first jumped down from his hiding place and came to Ayaka's collapsed body and grabbed the egg that had the most darkest aura emanating from it.

"Hey let go of that egg!" Kairi shouted at the masked boy.

The boy stayed silent staring at the egg in his hand as the other eggs surrounded him causing him to look like he was in a large depressing cloud.

"w-who are you?"

He just looked up to them wordlessly and pushed the egg to his chest. He glanced at Megumi who had a worried look on her face. He hesitated and instead waved his hand over the egg and the egg purified back to its normal state.

"B-but h-ho- what?" Amu stammered.

"The aura is gone." Rima added making more sense.

"No it's still there" Tadase pointed out.

The boy had placed the egg back into Ayaka's still unconscious body but there was a dark aura surrounding his hand that he reluctantly put in a small bag and put it into his pocket. Then he raised his hand in front of him and gestured to the other eggs behind him to attack them.

"Everyone Chara Nari!"

"MY HEART: UNLOCK!" (I'm getting lazy to write everyone's transformation so I won't do it everytime. And I can't think of a Chara Nari name for Hikaru so he just transforms, yea!)

"Hikaru you can transform!" Yaya exclaimed as she landed on her feet.

"Since when?" Rikka asked shaking his shoulders.

"28 hours 32 minutes and-" Hikaru was interrupted by the Bastu Tamas coming between him and Rikka making her let go of him.

Everyone scattered using their weapons for defense while Shouta used his staff to protect the collapsed people behind him in his chara changed form.

They tried attacking relentlessly but nothing affected them. They were confused on what to do when Megumi used her 'Brave Light' on her sword and threw it at the eggs disabling them for minute, enough time for Amu to use her Open Heart on all the eggs. But some eggs didn't purify and started to target them again until in one quick swipe the masked boy grabbed the eggs and collected its sadness and placed it into his bag. All the eggs returned to their rightful owners but something didn't make sense.

Megumi stepped forward and called out to the masked boy before he ran away. "You can't be…"

The boy smirked under the clothe covering his mouth. "You haven't changed at all Megumi." He escaped before she could say anymore.

"No way…."

"You know him?" Amu asked putting her hand on her shoulder.

"No there's no way it's him…"

"Megumi?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just he sounded familiar." _Like how those three always sound familiar._ She added mentally.

"So…" Yaya said trying to break the ice. "Who won?"

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I just don't know how to end these stories because these are only events that lead up to the important part. And there's a lot of characters so if there isn't enough lines and apperances for the shugo chara, I'm SORRY!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Yaya! Rikka! Wait!" Amu called out behind them.

"So.." Megumi started. "Amu is friends with a world famous kid's model and she asked if we wanted to see her before the 'world famous' Girl's festival and you guys said yes?"

"Yup." Rima said in a one word reply.

"Wow, she has connections."

They finally arrived at the dome/hall where the fashion show was going to be held. Everyone was about to enter the glass doors but through the glass they could see a huge crowd of girls and boys, probably Yua's fan boys.

"It's like 7 hours before the show tonight and there's already a bunch of people!" Rikka exclaimed.

"Follow me. I know a way to get in." Amu motioned them to follow her.

Backstage dressing room places

"Hey Yua-tan!" Yaya shouted hugging a girl with long orange hair from the back.

"Chi~su!" Yua greeted them with her two fingers near here forehead like a salute. "Glad you guys could come!"

"Hey Yua! Are you going to sing this year too?" Amu asked pulling Yaya off of her.

"Yeah! Singing kinda became my second job!"

"Wow you already have a job." Hikaru said.

Shouta smacked the back of Hikaru head. "What are you talking about! You're the boss of your own company!"

"Ow"

"So, Amu –senpai! Do you want to try model with me?" Yua asked out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Well I have a lot of time before the show so if you guys want we can have some fun!"

"Yeah I don't mind how bout you guys?" Amu asked turning around. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Great! My manager and director of the show let me use the stage and clothes anytime so if you want I can give you some modeling tips!" Yua said squealing with excitement.

"Yea! I never had girl fun in a loonng time!" She said grabbing Rima and walking towards her mirror. The boys tried to follow but were pushed out the door by Yua's other hand.

"No, no. Girls ONLY!" She shut the door right in their faces and were left there hearing all the girl's exciting squeals behind the door.

"Well.. you guys want to kill time somewhere?" The boys just left the door. Using this time the girls left Yua dress room and went to the clothes room.

"Oh, you look so~ cute in this outfit Rima!" Yua said holding an outfit in front of Rima.

They took about the last hour choosing their clothes. Megumi just sat there holding everyone's clothes.

_Ugh, this is like shopping with my sister… _She thought as she leaned her chin against her hand.

"Megu-senpai you're not going to look at the clothes? These outfits never came out yet!" Rikka said showing her a skirt.

"Sorry, I'm not very interested in clothes." Megumi refused.

"says the girl who really wants to try on all these clothes." Honou snickered to Izumi earning a glare from Megumi.

"No excuses" Yua said pulling her along with her.

"You have so much to choose from! Oh, this would look so good on you! No, this is cute! No this! No this! Oh, you look so good In skirts with your long legs." Yua said pulling a bunch of clothes off their racks.

"But…" Megumi began but was interrupted by Yua pushing a lot of clothes into her hands.

"Go change." Yua commanded.

With no argument Megumi sighed and walked into the dressing room.

Everyone has changed and fixed their hair and make-up and complimenting each other especially Rima, she was used like a dress up doll to all of them but looked really cute to them. Yua was with Megumi choosing everything for her and forbade anyone to come into her room until she was done making her over so it would be a surprise.

"YEAH! I'M DONE!" Yua said jumping out from her room.

"I'm not going out." Megumi said sternly.

"Come on, I worked hard!" She said pulling her arm out from the room.

"No!" Megumi said pulling back.

"COME OUT I'LL TELL EVERYONE WHAT YOU TOLD ME IN THERE!" Yua said obvious annoyed.

"OK OK!" Megumi said slowly coming out.

The girls just stared in awe how pretty Megumi looked! She wore a knee high dress with one sleeve on her right shoulder. There was a lace around a waist with a huge ribbon at her waist. Her skirt was striped blue and white. Above her waist was white with white frills at the very top of the dress. She had two pearl necklaces around her neck with a blue hat titled to the side on her head. Her hair was curled and was down. She wore socks in her small heels with ribbons on them. (Look at the dress that the ClariS singing group wears, it might help visualizing)

"WOW Megu-tan! You look so pretty!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Never seen you so girly before Megumi." Rima said.

"Right so I'm going to change to my normal self k? bye!" Megumi said as she tried to walk back inside.

"No. We are going to the stage! Come on! It'll be fun!" Yua said grabbing her before she can leave.

"Is anyone going to be there?" Megumi said turning back and shuddering at thought of millions of people watching her. And her reputation would be ruined.

"Why can't you be your real self and like the fact you can finally wear a cute dress!" Izumi exclaimed to her owner.

"Because it's embarrassing!" Megumi said turning slightly red.

"no ones there so lets go!" Rikka said pulling her red faced senpai towards the stage.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"That place had good food!" Shouta exclaimed patting his stomach.

"Yeah. My childhood friend used to work there before she left to be a pianist." Kukai explained to his best friend.

"I wanted Taiyaki." Hikaru grumbled "but the food was good.

"So I wonder what the girls are doing." Tadase said changing the subject.

"Probably running around and playing in that place." Kairi said pushing up his glasses.

There was an awkward silence between all of them. The only sound was their shugo chara behind them playing around.

"So…" Shouta said trying to stop the awkwardness "I heard that you're dating a pop star, Kukai." Nudging his best friend and popping a piece of gum to concentrate on something else.

"W-where'd you hear that from?" Kukai asked.

"Oh, I didn't hear it. I 'saw' it." Shouta chuckled.

"You saw what?" Kukai glared at him.

"Oh, you know the park, the swings the 'kiss'." Shouta said whispering the last part.

Heat rushed up Kukai's face.

"Y-you stalked us?" He asked angrily.

"You guys were in a public place." Shouta shrugged. "Besides it was before we were friends."

"y-yeah b-but what about you? I heard that you like a certain kohai." Kukai said to Shouta trying to change the subject.

"How'd you hear that?"

"Yaya." He said bluntly.

"w-well I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

"dude, I can tell when you're lying. You were never a good liar." He said patting his friends back.

Tadase, Kairi, and Hikaru were watching amused at the subject they were talking about.

"Fine, yea I don't know maybe I do…" He sighed. "Wait, how do I know which 'kohai' you're talking about."

"Oh, I know." Kukai said mischievously.

XXXXXXXXX

"Yua thanks for letting us hang out with you all day even though you were busy." Amu said to her model friend.

"No problem. Besides I have like 2 hours to get ready." She said looking at her watch.

Megumi was slouching a little sighing while she was hanging her or the clothes she borrowed back onto the rack. _I'm so glad that was over. But that was kinda nice. Able to wear that kind of dress._ She thought as she giggled inwardly.

"I told you that you would enjoy that!" Izumi squealed. Megumi blushed in embarrassment.

"You never told her that." Honou stated.

"But I thought it!" her shugo chara started bickering as she returned near her friends.

"AMU-CHAN! AMU-CHAN!" Dia called out to her owner with the other shugo chara trialing behind.

"What happened? Cecil?" Yua asked her chara.

"It's the hunters!" Cecil shouted nervously.

"Hunters?" Yua questioned but Amu caught her arm and started pulling.

"Come on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the-"

"Oh, it's you again Megumi-chan~" A loud high pitch sound alerted everyone.

There was the same masked girl standing on the lamp post in the park near the hall. Standing at the bottom was the boy who attacked them at the Gakuensai.

"Amu-chan!" The girls swirled around to see the boys running towards them.

"Well, well I guess this'll be fun! I wish I was with my boyfriend! It'll be more fun but he sent me with him!" The masked girl grumbled pointing to the boy on the ground. He was looking away but you can tell he was rolling his eyes.

"We need to finish this fast! We have only an hour and a half till Yua has to get back!" Rima warned everyone looking at her watch.

"Oh, do you think that we're that weak? I'm offended! Aren't you?" The girl asked her partner being careful not to let his name slip out of her mouth.

The boy still looked away leaning against the post making her frustrated. She jumped down and started yelling at him.

"What is wrong with you! Why won't you say anything! Ugh, I knew I should've come with you! I want to attack but all you do is purify them! I'm just gonna get started and you can just stand there like a statue for all I care!" The girl huffed them turned back to them taking out the dark egg she's been hiding.

With a small giggle she brought the egg to her chest where it slowly entered her. She was engulfed by a purple aura. Her Brown eyes became purple and she started smirking in their direction. When she raised her hand a lot or more like millions of Bastu Tamas flew up from behind the park trees behind her.

"Get them."

"Everyone Chara nari!" Amu shouted to them.

"MY HEART UNLOCK!"

"Chara Change!" Shouta and Yua shouted changing with their chara.

The masked boy turned around to see what was going on. He widened his eyes when he saw how many eggs the huntress was able to summon. The Guardians were struggling because she has the power to make all the eggs have excellent teamwork.

_I guess she's going all out. Well there are like eleven of them. _He thought.

The girl looked triumphed, watching all the chara transformed kids struggle, dodge, and attack the eggs teamwork.

"Why aren't you using a dark egg! You're soo useless! Why do you never listen to me! Why-" Before she could finish the boy jumped towards an egg that had a thicker aura than all the other ones. He caught it in his hands and waved his hand over it purifying it and taking the aura and putting it into his bag.

"See what I mean? Why did you let that egg go? That was the strongest one! Did he tell you to do this, huh? Why don't you go all out on these guys? They don't even understand why you're doing this! The-" Again interrupted by the masked boy grabbing a random egg and using it as his heart's egg. With this they can communicate with telepathy.

_Would you shut up! Seriously you are the most annoying women I met! _He told her in his mind before releasing the egg to attack again.

"What did you tell me? I'm going to kill you for that!" She yelled at him rambling about how bad a hunter he is.

"Well I'll let you off the hook because we're actually doing pretty good." She went back to grinning evilly at the scene in front of her.

_I hate doing this but It's to get what I need. Sorry Megumi. _He turned away and went back to his position before.

The eggs stopped momentarily watching some of them collapse on the ground panting and others trying to stay standing.

"T-their teamwork is better than ours! They're too strong!" Yaya exclaimed on the ground catching her breath.

"W-we need a plan," Megumi said panting trying to stay up.

Rima got tired of running she got her weapon and attacked.

"JUGGLING PARTY!"

"Ha! You think that's going to work?" The girl waved her hand directing the eggs. They nullified the power of her attack.

"Hm…. There." She pointed to Cecil floating far away from the eggs. Rima's attack was targeted towards her and she started to scream in fear.

"CECIL!" Yua called out to her chara running full speed towards her. Megumi and Shouta started to run towards her to, trying to attack on the way but nothing worked.

When it almost hit Cecil, Amu's Humpty Lock started to shine, so bright that no one could see anything, even the eggs.

"What the-"

"MY HEART UNLOCK!" Yua, Megumi, and Shouta shouted.

"CHARA NARI: AQUA PRINCESS"

"CHARA NARI: WIZARD WONDER"

"CHARA NARI: WONDERFUL SINGER"

All three of them looked dumbfounded and looked at their new appearances.

Yua's eyes twinkled when she saw her chara transformed form.

"This is chara nari? This is amazing! Cecil! We finally can chara nari!" Yua squealed with excitement.

"Dude, Tsuki! We chara nari-ed! I never knew it'll be this awesome!" Shouta said talking to his shugo chara.

"_I knew this would happen eventually." _Tsuki said in his usual sophisticated voice.

Megumi looked at the blue dress she was wearing still in the state of shock. She touched the bow in her hair then looked down at her shoes.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" She shouted surprising everyone around her.

"_You look very cute Megumi-chan!" _Izumi squealed inside of her.

_Shut up Izumi._

"YEAH! I FEEL SO HYPER RIGHT NOW! COME AND GET ME YOU STUPID EGGS!" apparently the Bastu Tamas understand us so they darted straight towards the three.

Yua summoned her microphone and Shouta summoned his wizard staff. Megumi jumped into the air having a blue aura around her letting her float in mid-air. She summoned two short decorated wands that had ribbons flowing out of one end. She waved the ribbons in the air like her arms moved themselves.

"Pretty Rain!"

Water droplets magically appeared from the sky and fell onto some of the eggs paralyzing them and making them unable to move on the gorund.

When Megumi landed gracefully on her feet she sweat dropped.

"What kind of attack was that?" she sighed while Izumi kept on clapping and crying tears of joy on how beautiful her dance or whatever she did was.

"Sweet Serenade!" Yua started singing into her microphone and distracting the eggs making them lose their concentration and teamwork.

"No! It was going so well!" The masked girl desperately looked at all the eggs either fazed or sprawling on the ground.

"Magic Spell: Defend!" With his staff he conjured up a barrier that trapped the rest of the eggs in an invisible bubble.

"Now Amu!" Amu struggled to stand up but used her remaining strength to use open heart.

She collapsed onto the ground panting and letting out a small 'yeah' and watched all the purified eggs go back to their owner.

The masked girl was angered knowing that she was gritting her teeth even though they couldn't see. But after a few minutes she started to smirk and laugh maniacally making all the Guardians head swivel in her direction.

"Finally, I've had fun today! Bye! Tee hee!" She said as she followed the masked boy into the woods.

"ok…." Yua looked at her watch. "Oh, NO! I have to leave now!" She ran while her friends trialed behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What!" Yua suddenly shouted while talking to her manager.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked.

"Five of our models can't come! And it's right before the show…" Yua panicked.

"What happened to them?" Rima asked a little worried.

"Most likely food poisoning." No one knew how Kairi came up with THAT theory.

"It was food poisoning!" Yua had her hands above her head waving them frantically.

"It's ok just relax we can think of something!" Amu reassured Yua.

"That's it!" Yua said standing straight.

"What's it?" Yaya asked.

"You guys can be the models!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah! We can participate in the Girl's Festival!" Rikka exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, no no. I am not going on stage where everyone is staring at me. I mean I can wear that kind of clothes when no one's looking but not in front of everyone!" Megumi refused.

"Come on Megumi! This is helping people and that's what Guardians do." Amu stated.

"But we can refuse an offer anytime." Megumi pointed out.

"Just come on!" Amu hastily dragged Megumi into the dressing room with all the girls following her.

"Help Me!" All the guys just sweat-dropped at their actions.

XXXXXXXXXX

The crowd was going wild after Yua finished singing and all the (remaining) models went onto stage to show off the new collection. Then the music changed indicating that the festival was almost over. All that was needed to be done was to show the last of the outfits. Amu was blushing with embarrassment on stage but Yua helped her through. Then followed by Rikka and Yaya ran happily on stage while Rima trailed behind them with her normal bored look but they don't know how but the crowd loved. (Mostly boys)

"No I don't want to go." Megumi firmly said trying to stand her ground while three people were pushing. Finally they finally got her to the opening of the stage when Amu helped them.

Megumi gulped watching the crowd stare at her waiting for her to make her move. Suddenly she stood up straight with a bright smile and started to walk down the catwalk while waving to the crowd.

"Wow, she got calm fast." Rima commented.

Amu nudged Rima. "Look at her wrist and eyes." They all looked closely and saw that her eyes turned unnoticeably red and she wore red and orange braclets that she never had before.

"Chara change."

In the crowd

"Shouta-senpai stop staring you're starting to drool." Hikaru exaggerated.

"I'm not staring" Shouta defended himself.

"Yes you were" Hikaru shot back.

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were"

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Shut up! Dude stop fighting with a 3rd grader" Kukai joked with an obviously annoyed Kairi next to him and Tadase chuckling.

"I'm a 2nd grader" Hikaru protested.

"Whatever"

Backstage

"Oh my god You were like a pro Megu-chan!" Yua said hugging Megumi.

"I was able to do because of someone" Megumi glared at Honou.

"Izumi made me!" Honou pointed at Izumi.

"I would've done it if I could but I'm not a chara that can give you courage, only Honou can do that." Izumi explained.

"Well thanks anyway that was actually fun." She looked back to her friends.

"No prob! Besides we can watch again when they show a rerun tomorrow!" Yua said excitedly.

"T-tomorrow!" Megumi looked shocked. _My sister is totally gonna laugh at me._

* * *

><p>Sorry could've think of a good end but (I hope) My story is going to get more interesting. After this. Actually maybe two more stories.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I need to go to sleep." Megumi plopped onto her bed. She read her clock. 7:00 am.

"I have 3 hours to sleep" She was about to close her eyes when they snapped open to the sound of her shugo chara yelling at her.

"4 hours are not going to be enough Megumi-chan!" Izumi scolded.

"Izumi's right. You only had like 4 hours of sleep this last week! You're not going to be ready for the tournament at 10!" Honou said agreeing with Izumi.

"Relax it's only have one match because it's finals. Now will you excuse me while I try to make my 4 hours of sleep to 7 hours." Then she dropped her head against her soft pillow.

"But-" They tried to protest only to see that she already fell asleep.

"She's going to kill herself." Honou told Izumi.

"Megumi-chan always tries her best but sometimes she just tires too much." Izumi floated away to her egg.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megumi woke up from her sleep that felt like only 5 minutes. She forced herself to get up and get dressed for the finals starting in 15 minutes….. She stared at her clock and rushed into her closet to get dressed. _ 15 minutes! It takes me 15 minutes to get to the tennis courts! _

She ran downstairs with her tennis bag on her shoulder and her Charas following her. She rushed and ate all her breakfast while listening to her mom scold her and to eat slow. _It's your fault that I'm in this situation mom! _ She ran out the door while waving her goodbye and sprinted towards the courts.

She arrived panting with 5 minutes to spare.

"You okay Megumi? It's not like you to lose your breath after a short run." Honou asked worried.

"That was not a short run Honou-chan!" Izumi panted catching up to her owner.

"I'm fine Honou." Megumi took one step and almost collapse if not for her quick reflex to grab the gate to the entrance.

"Megumi-chan are you sure you're fine?" Izumi asked in her most calm voice to mask her panicked state inside.

"Yeah your face looks red!" Honou was already panicking.

"I'm fine, I'm fine maybe I got out of shape." Megumi proceeded to her assigned court while fixing her bag.

"Megumi…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megumi was putting her racquet into her bag. It was the day of the Fall doubles Tournament and her partner, the captain of the Girls Middle school Tennis Team, left earlier to the court they were going to have their match on. She just finished warming up with the captain when her friends arrived.

"Hey Megumi!" Amu called out to her.

"Oh, hey everyone's here." Megumi said. She was really happy inside that they came to support her. But something was missing.

"Where's Shouta?" She asked. Kukai smirked mischievously making her regret her question.

"Why? Do you want to see him? Hm?" Kukai asked wanting an answer. He grinned when he saw Megumi slightly blush.

"No that's not what I meant! I-it's just I told him if he didn't come I would kill him." Megumi stated looking confused at Kukai's grin.

_Wait why is he grinning like that. _She felt her cheek get a little hot then realized what just happened. _No, I just blushed didn't I! I could've! I should've! _She thought as she tried to stop blushing but failed.

"Megumi you look red are you okay?" Yaya asked worried about to feel her forehead then Megumi grabbed her wrist before she can.

"I'm fine." She said smiling reassuringly towards her friends then grabbed her bag to walk to her finals match while her friends followed her all worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Referee sat on his seat while watching the two doubles pair coming together, spinning their racquets to see who will serve, and go into their positions.

Before Megumi went to serve her partner stopped her.

"Don't push yourself okay?" She said patting her on the shoulder. Megumi smiled as a reply and started her serve.

Four games ended quickly but on the last point of the last game Megumi tripped reaching for the ball giving her opponents the point. For second she felt like she couldn't get up but forced herself up while panting hard. She used the last of her energy to reach the bench, grabbing her water bottle and squirted some water in her face.

"Are you okay?" Her senpai looked at her with worried eyes. She grabbed Megumi's hand but removed her hand after feeling the heat coming from her.

"Megumi, you're burning up!" She still looked at her kohai panting and breathing for air.

"I'm fine! Now let's finish this match." Megumi stood up from her chair and returned onto the courts.

_I'm not going to lose. If she loses because of me then she'll never get into the high school she wants to. _Megumi looked up from her position and stared at a suited man standing at the top of the bleachers. She recognized him as the headmaster and coach of the school that had the best High school Girl's tennis team. If they lost this match Buchou will never get into that school.

She gripped her racquet tightly as she waited for the ball to zoom towards her. Her opponent used her fatigue against her and stole 3 games from them. But she recovered because of her frustration and was able to win, with the captain covering her weak spots, with the score of 6-3. That match took almost 4 hours with their intence and long rallies. She would've collapsed if not for her willpower to at least shake hands with them.

_What's wrong with her? She usually has no stamina problems but she's panting hard and she looks like she could collapse any minute. _The captain thought as she went up to their opponent to shake hands.

"That was a great match! That was the best one I ever had!" The taller girl said while shaking her hand happily.

"You were great! I can't believe you're still and elementary schooler! You're as good as us! I mean better!" The other girl shook Megumi's hand who weakly smiled. She paused for a moment and let go, losing her happy aura.

"Thanks." Megumi managed to say before staggering back to the bench.

"Megumi…" The Middle schooler started but was interrupted when Megumi suddenly turned her head behind her. The captain couldn't see the shugo chara that was warning Megumi about another Hunter appearance.

Megumi nodded to her friends that came to support her and they left. She followed them until she tripped but luckily held her balance by using the pole of one of the shelters to support her.

"Megumi!" Honou came to her owners side.

"I'M FINE!" She finally snapped. Honou looked shocked by her sudden outburst which made Megumi regret what she did.

"S-sorry.."

"It's okay… you were under a lot of pressure this week." Honou smiled wearily to her.

"Thanks for understanding." She stopped to look at the sky above the small forest near the courts fill with a purple aura. She watched as she saw flashes of light while the dark aura flew behind the trees.

"We gotta go. Izumi Chara Nari!" The Joker called out to her blue shugo chara finally catching up to them.

"Yeah!" Izumi said in her high pitched voice.

"CHARA NARI: AQUA PRINCESS!"

She flew towards the fight to see the same Hunter that was probably the nicest out of them all.

"Pretty Rain!" Megumi shouted as she neared everyone.

"Finally you came Megu-senpai!" Rikka said.

"Yea, sorry bout that." Megumi dodged another shot to see that her rain droplets has not affected some of the eggs.

"What the-" Kairi stood there shocked that her attack didn't work.

"His eyes… they're clear white. He used one of the eggs and now they have the ability to be immune to some attacks." Megumi explained.

"What do you mean some attacks?" Hikaru asked deflecting an attack.

"They're only immune to ones that, that guy never saw yet." Megumi was floating in the sky with the blue aura helping her up but immediately fell to the ground rough landing on her feet breathing heavily.

"Megumi!" Everyone called out worried but got distracted by the Bastu Tamas attacking them.

_I wish everyone would stop pitying me. _She thought as she panted. _Why am I so tired?_

"_Because you never had enough sleep Megumi-chan." _Izumi said talking to her.

She hated to admit that she was right.

"Amu we need to end this." Megumi looked towards Amu. They both nodded in agreement.

Amu used her speed skaters and she used her blue aura to fly into the sky. Megumi still felt like she was sick but held her defence. She faltered for a second but got back up.

She got frustrated with the persistent eggs. _Stupid eggs._ She raised her ribbons in the air and a blue watery aura surrounded it.

"ROYAL WAVE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dang I hope I'm not late!" Shouta ran towards the courts to see that the match ended.

"Ugh, Megumi is gonna kill me." Shouta said to himself remembering what he promised with Megumi.

"Too bad we lost." He overheard the opponent pair talk.

"I'm sorry senpai." The shorter girl said bowing.

"It's okay that 6th grade girl was amazing anyway. I heard she won a few competition in America."

"Speaking of her I thought she lost a lot of her energy too fast. I mean she was panting like she just drowned."

"Maybe she has you know like a lung problem or something."

"Yeah but her face was all red and when I shook her hand her hand was burning!"

"Megumi… you Idiot!" Shouta followed his shugo chara to the battle after he heard their conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blue light engulfed the eggs. Startled by the new attack the eggs lost all their defences. The light gathered all the eggs together making it an easy target. The aura around her flickered a little but she still stayed up to see Amu use her open heart and see all the eggs return to their owner. The masked boy expressionlessly left with no words said.

"We did it Megumi! Megumi?" Amu looked to the right to see Megumi blue aura fade slightly and her breathing became heavier with her face burning up.

_I-i can't…_ her vision became blurry and she lost all her strength and her connection with Izumi making her lose her transformation and faint. She fell from the sky while her friends tried to reach for her or call her name.

"MAGIC SPELL: SPEED!" suddenly Shouta in his chara nari form flies towards Megumi's falling body in amazing speed and catches her, bridal style, right before she hits the ground. Everyone sighed In relief and returned to their original forms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megumi snapped open her eyes and sat up and grabbed the shoulders of the nearest person, shaking them really hard.

"Did we win the match? What happened? Why am I in my room?"

Shouta, apparently the person that was the closest to her pushed her hands off him.

"Um… Yes you did win the match, you fainted, and them… oh, we brought you here and you were out for a whole day."

Megumi refocused her vision to see everyone including the captain in her room.

"Yokkatta…" She sighed in relief.

The captain clenched her fists and stood up from the corner of the room. She walked towards Megumi and grabbed the collar of her shirt with a mad expression on her face.

"Senpai!"

"Yokkatta! That's all you can think of when you fainted! You knew that you weren't in a good condition but you played anyway! You're too reckless! You know how worried everyone especially me got when you were out for a day! What did you even do to not get the right amount of sleep!" After she finished yelling she let go of her collar.

"I practiced tennis everyday this week until 6. Then I had Juku until 10. After that I did my homework and other stuff until 3 am. Then I would have to wake up at 4 to practice for another 2 hours. Then at 6 I would go to school. The day before the finals my sister got sick and my parents were out for a late dinner party so I took care of her until about 6 in the morning." Everyone stared at her like she was crazy.

"How can you survive with that amount of sleep! You could've gotten so sick th-th-that you could never play tennis again!" She shouted waving her hands over her head.

"Senpai I think that's an over exa-"

"I'm Sorry." Megumi interrupted Amu.

"I'm Sorry." She repeated a little louder. "I thought that we needed to win no matter what! I knew that, that school you wanted to go to was really important and you couldn't get in if you don't win!"

"Your health is more important than some stupid school Megumi." The captain replied gently.

"I'm sorry I'll be more careful."

"Ugh! Too much apologizing! Megu-tan apologized so why don't we just celebrate already!" Yaya complained.

"You're right," The captain chuckled at her childish kohai. They started walking out to let Megumi change when she suddenly turned around to face Megumi. "Oh, and if you ever, EVER do that again you won't just get a scolding." She smiled and walked out while Megumi trembled at the thought of what her senpai could do to her.

The last one out the door was Shouta but before he could leave Megumi grabbed his wrist. He turned around to see Megumi out of bed.

"Shouta, t-thanks for saving me back there." Megumi said softly.

"N-no problem." He replied trying to avoid eye contact because that would only make him blush.

"Um… I'll wait for you outside with everyone." He said.

She let go of his wrist. "Oh, right. I'll hurry." She said as he walked out and she closed her door.

"Wait how did she know I was the one who saved her?"

_I may not have seen what was going on but when I felt your gentle and warm hands I couldn't help but feel secure. I don't know how but I knew one thing, that it was you Shouta. _She thought and blushed at her thought.

_Why am I thinking this! I thought I learned my lesson!_

* * *

><p>Sorry if there isn't much Shugo Chara appearance but there's just too many of them. This is my first fic so I don't have that much experience. Also I wasn't able to put that much tennis action because i suck at those!<p>

Oh, and if you don't get what Megumi means when she doesn't like guys that much and learning my lesson kind of thing it'll all make sense at the end when she will have FLASHBACKS!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 6**

"We are totally gonna beat your butts!" Yaya yelled in her PE clothes with a bunch of students behind her cheered with her.

"No we're winning this year!" Another group of students yelled in front of her.

Megumi sighed watching the scene from behind the crowds.

"Why does everyone have to be so competitive? Why do I have to participate in all the Events!" Megumi said raising her hands in the air.

"Megum-senpai!" Rikka yelled while Hikaru was running behind her.

After Nagihiko taught Hikaru how fun it was to do sports, he tried some himself and became like a sports star of our school. Maybe that's why he was so popular with the girls.

"Hey, Rikka. Where's Kairi?" She asked.

"I don't know I thought he was part of the cheering committee." Rikka said.

"Also the shugo chara are with him too." Hikaru added.

"GO GO MEGUMI! BEAT THOSE WHINEY LOSERS!" Megumi sweat dropped at her red shugo chara's statement.

"Please be careful!" Izumi shouted in her girly high pitched voice.

"Yeah! You better win! Hikaru!" Hoshi called to his owner.

"Yaya-tan ganbare!" Pepe cheered.

"Yeah! Go Megu-chan!"

Everyone turned their heads towards that voice that sounded to familier.

"Amu-Senpai!"

"Yo! It's a long time seeing these kohais." Kukai greeted with Tadase, Rima, Shouta and Amu trialing behind him. Their shugo chara was already near Kairi cheering.

"Oh my God! The three princes are here!" Some girls squealed. Amu was too busy covering the little king's ears before he heard the word 'Prince'.

Megumi sighed again. _Maybe this is why I'm having more stress._ She thought as she quietly chuckled to herself.

"Amu-senpai what are you doing here?" Hikaru asked ignoring his senpai's annoying cheering.

"Well we got permission from Tsukasa-san and our principal to see your guys field day." Tadase explained.

"Good thing you guys are all in the same team or it would've been hard to choose which to cheer for." Rima said.

"WE ARE GOING TO WIN!" They heard Yaya scream. She looked towards them, waved and went back to bouncing in excitement.

Then the teachers started to call out to their students. "Students please return to your classes!"

"We gotta go bye senpai!" Rikka waved behind her while everyone else followed her.

After 3 hours of running, jumping, catching, and a bunch of other stuff, Megumi was exhausted. Somehow her classmates got a hold of the information that she had amazing athletic abilities so they got the most bright idea of putting her in every single event. She closed her eyes to try slow down her heart beat when 'SPLASH'.

She widened her eyes from the shock and started coughing.

"What was that for?" Megumi said still coughing thinking it was only Yaya.

"I was trying to wake you up. You looked like you fell asleep and this was the only way to get you to wake up."

Megumi looked up to see the owner of that voice when she saw Shouta tossing her a towel.

"Well thanks, I'm just tired from all this exercise. This is worse than the time my sister dragged me to go rock climbing with her!" Megumi stood up and wiped all the water from her face.

"Sorry about the water though, Tsuki tried to stop me but he always says I do before I think." Shouta said giving her a water bottle. She took a huge gulp.

"Don't worry. I needed that." She ran away towards the track tossing him the bottle and towel. "Wish me good luck!"

Shouta just smiled at seeing Megumi's beautiful, cute…. _What I'm I thinking? _He blushed at his thought but fought it down quickly so no one saw.

What Megumi didn't notice was that throughout the whole conversation, Shouta's fangirls were giving her glares that scared Rikka, Yaya, and… Hikaru.

"All runners please get into your positions." The referee called to the students lining up for the 400m run for the 6th graders. This was the last event that would decide the winner of Field day and Megumi hated letting people down.

"On your mark…" The runners got to the ground and got into their ready stance. Everyone held their breaths in anticipation. Even the all the girls stopped their squealing.

Megumi could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She was nervous to the point that she can collapse right there but her shugo chara's cheering eased her nervousness a little.

"GO!"

They all dashed towards the goal. All the students and some teachers started cheering for their friends or classmates.

"KICK THEIR BUTTS MEGU-TAN!" Yaya yelled with a few students glaring and the Guradians sweat dropping.

"Oh, Amamiya Megumi is in the lead and is leaving everyone in the dust. Oh, wait! Kaneshiro Ayaka is right behind her! She caught up! They're neck in neck!" The announcer teacher well, announced.

_Shut up I know that._ Megumi sped up faster but not too fast or she will lose her stamina. But Ayaka was still next to her. She gave her the smirk and then with sticking out her elbow she said "Bye, bye"

Megumi widened her eyes before she dodged the elbow by moving to the side and accidently startling her to make her lose her balance and fall down.

"NO! I MUST WIN! I MUST IMPRESS THE THREE PRINCES!" She stood up angrily and kept running after her but she used up all her energy in the beginning and tripped. When she shot her head back up Megumi reached the goal tape and everyone was going to run towards her when…

Everyone stopped in their tracks and collapsed except for Amu, Rima, Tadase, Kukai, Shouta, Kairi, Rikka, Yaya, Hikaru and Megumi who was on the ground because she was tired out. They ran towards her and helped her up while watching all the black eggs that slowing came out of the people.

A boy in a mask that looked a little taller than the guy they encountered first jumped down from his hiding place and came to Ayaka's collapsed body and grabbed the egg that had the most darkest aura emanating from it.

"Hey let go of that egg!" Kairi shouted at the masked boy.

The boy stayed silent staring at the egg in his hand as the other eggs surrounded him causing him to look like he was in a large depressing cloud.

"w-who are you?"

He just looked up to them wordlessly and pushed the egg to his chest. He glanced at Megumi who had a worried look on her face. He hesitated and instead waved his hand over the egg and the egg purified back to its normal state.

"B-but h-ho- what?" Amu stammered.

"The aura is gone." Rima added making more sense.

"No it's still there" Tadase pointed out.

The boy had placed the egg back into Ayaka's still unconscious body but there was a dark aura surrounding his hand that he reluctantly put in a small bag and put it into his pocket. Then he raised his hand in front of him and gestured to the other eggs behind him to attack them.

"Everyone Chara Nari!"

"MY HEART: UNLOCK!" (I'm getting lazy to write everyone's transformation so I won't do it everytime. And I can't think of a Chara Nari name for Hikaru so he just transforms, yea!)

"Hikaru you can transform!" Yaya exclaimed as she landed on her feet.

"Since when?" Rikka asked shaking his shoulders.

"28 hours 32 minutes and-" Hikaru was interrupted by the Bastu Tamas coming between him and Rikka making her let go of him.

Everyone scattered using their weapons for defense while Shouta used his staff to protect the collapsed people behind him in his chara changed form.

They tried attacking relentlessly but nothing affected them. They were confused on what to do when Megumi used her 'Brave Light' on her sword and threw it at the eggs disabling them for minute, enough time for Amu to use her Open Heart on all the eggs. But some eggs didn't purify and started to target them again until in one quick swipe the masked boy grabbed the eggs and collected its sadness and placed it into his bag. All the eggs returned to their rightful owners but something didn't make sense.

Megumi stepped forward and called out to the masked boy before he ran away. "You can't be…"

The boy smirked under the clothe covering his mouth. "You haven't changed at all Megumi." He escaped before she could say anymore.

"No way…."

"You know him?" Amu asked putting her hand on her shoulder.

"No there's no way it's him…"

"Megumi?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just he sounded familiar." _Like how those three always sound familiar._ She added mentally.

"So…" Yaya said trying to break the ice. "Who won?"

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I just don't know how to end these stories because these are only events that lead up to the important part. And there's a lot of characters so if there isn't enough lines and apperances for the shugo chara, I'm SORRY!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"YES! I'M FINALLY DONE!" Megumi exclaimed leaning against the back of her desk chair.

She was in her room finishing her winter break homework even though break just started a week ago.

"Why'd you finish your homework so early?" Honou asked Megumi.

"Because of what my mom said." Megumi answered while looking to the top right corner of her room and having a flashback like what she saw the actors do on TV.

_Flashback_

"_Megumi, I won't allow you to go outside or play with your friends until you finish all your homework." Megumi's mom called to her as she was about to leave._

"_But mom! I need to buy presents for my friends and the Christmas party is like in two weeks! How am I supposed to finish all my homework!" Megumi protested._

"_Well you better start or you'll be stuck in this house until the start of school!" Her mom said in a sing-song voice._

_End Flashback_

"Man, your mom can be really scary!" Honou said.

"but not as scary as my dad when he's mad" Megumi pointed out.

"Hey Meg! Stop talking to yourself or you'll never have your own friends!" Megumi's sister, Miyabi, called to her as she entered her little sister's room.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She yelled and slammed the door right in her face.

"That wasn't very polite Megumi-chan." Izumi said.

"Shut up Izumi you don't know what it feels like to have a sister." Megumi said leaning against the door making sure Miyabi doesn't try to open it.

"I guess you are right." Izumi sighed understanding Megumi.

"What time is it?" Megumi asked changing the subject.

"Um.. 10" Honou answered looking at the alarm clock on Megumi's night stand.

"Hm… I've got time. I'll just go shopping for all the presents today then." She said. As she was going to stand up her phone vibrated. Izumi handed her the phone and she flipped her cell phone open.

"Hello?" What she didn't know was that her sister was listening to her phone conversation on the other side of the door when she heard a boy's name.

"_Oh, it's me, Shouta" _ Shouta said on the other end.

"Yo, Shouta what's up."

"_Well I was wondering…um…." _He hesitated.

"Yeah?" She also heard Izumi saying 'he's gonna ask her on a date' and Honou trying to shut her up.

"_T-that..uh…. I-I…. D-do you want to go Christmas shopping with me! I-I mean if you didn't do it or you have time that is."_

"Sure I was about to do that anyway. Meet you at the train station at 10:30. K, bye!"

"_Y-yeah bye…" _She cut the line and got ready to leave. Luckily Miyabi got away before she opened the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong with you Shouta?" Tsuki questioned his owner.

"I-I don't know! I mean I panicked!" Shouta protested.

"You're supposed to ask her on a date or something." The shugo chara floated by his owner while reading a book.

"I-I know… But it's likely that she's going to reject me! Come on, she doesn't really like going out with guys and stuff!" He protested.

"Well, you better act fast before other guys that are closer to her get her, meaning the students in her class and such. She is Top 1 in the girl ranking." Tsuki flipped a page.

"How do you know that?" Shouta asked curious.

"Hoshi, Hotaru, Izumi, and Musashi told me." He looked at his watch. "I suggest we leave before it becomes too late."

"Oh, dang! Let's go Tsuki!" He said as he grabbed his winter coat and dashed downstairs.

"Hai, hai" Tsuki said as he trailed behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yaya did even buy anything?" Amu asked the Ace.

"AH! Stop asking me! I don't know what some people want!" She protested.

"We only have two weeks until the party." Rima added.

"That's a lot of time!" Yaya happily said.

"No, Senpai! You should buy now or you're going to forget!" Rikka scolded her senpai.

"Fine…" Yaya looked to one of the stores and saw Megumi… with Shouta!

"Um… where's Megu-tan?" Yaya asked looking to one of her friends.

"I called her and she said she had to do something." Amu said.

"Look" Yaya pointed to the shopping couple.

"IS MEGU-SENPAI AND SHOUTA-SENPAI DATING!" Rikka exclaimed until her mouth was clamped by Amu's hand.

"If you yell they might hear! We'll find out since Yaya is probably gonna convince us to spy on them with her." Amu sighed.

"Wow, Megumi got an older guy… good for her." Rima praised.

"Ah, they're leaving the store! Let's go before we lose them!" Yaya grabbed Rima's wrist and they dashed after Megumi and Shouta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They're not doing anything!" Yaya complained.

Megumi and Shouta were at the rooftop café and were talking happily. They looked like they finished shopping and were having a small break before they walk home while Yaya and Rikka were hiding behind a bush with Rima and Amu peering behind them.

"See they're just two friends going out shopping! There's nothing between them. Now let's go Yaya!" Amu pulled Yaya away from the scene.

"So…. What'd you buy for everyone?" Shouta asked.

"It's a secret!" Megumi said in a sing song voice.

"Why do I feel so worried?" He asked himself. Megumi started chuckling a little and Shouta joined her.

"What! He's going to ask her out!" Honou whispered to Tsuki in their mini conversation so they don't hear.

"Yeah but he kind of chickened out." Tsuki whispered back.

"So what's that big bag? Are you sure that's someone's present? I mean it looks kind of expensive." Megumi asked.

"Oh, I got a lot of money when I was a kid model when I was small." He said.

"You were a kid model!" Megumi looked surprised.

"Yeah but I don't tell a lot of people because they might think I was being stupid when I quit when I was 10."

"I think that's so Awesome!" Megumi smiled toward Shouta who blushed slightly.

"You really think so?" Shouta said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Megumi-chan! Shouta-san! Hunter! Hunter!" Izumi panicked raising her arms above her head and frantically waving them.

"What?" They both turned their heads towards a dark, purple cloud hovering over a small opening in the park forest.

"Let's go"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They followed the black cloud until they reached the opening they saw from the roof.

"Aww Megumi-chan came to play with me again! How sweet!" When they looked up the Huntress was standing on one of the thick branches of a close tree. She moved her gaze from Megumi to Shouta.

"Oh, what do we have here? Just you two? Nobody else? OH~" She cooed as Shouta blushed slightly and Megumi fighting it down.

"Since this day must be something important for one of you, I'll leave with just the eggs!" The huntress jumped off the branch and towards the couple.

"You better use this as an advantage, young boy." She said into his ear with a serious tone as she passed by him and disappeared behind them.

"Shouta!" Megumi yelled in his face to get his attention.

"Wha-what?" Shouta was still frozen thinking about what the huntress said.

"I said let's chara nari." Megumi calmly said.

"Oh-oh yeah. Tsuki!"

"Roger." Tsuki answered boredly.

"Izumi!"

"MY HEART: UNLOCK!"

"CHARA NARI! AQUA PRINCESS!"

"CHARA NARI! WIZARD WONDER!"

The eggs darted in their direction as Megumi and Shouta got ready to attack.

"Magic spell: defend!" a great wall of light blocked them from the attack but as the shield went down the eggs that weren't affected charged.

"she may not be here but she left us with strong eggs!" Megumi said as she flew up in the air and blocked some attacks with her ribbons.

"You giving up already, Megumi?" Shouta challenged her.

"Yeah right!" Megumi flew near Shouta and suddenly turned up causing some eggs to crash into Shouta if not for his barrier.

"Hey!"

"What? Can't handle some small attacks?" Megumi taunted. But their fun time was over when Megumi was knocked out of the sky and Shouta's barrier shattered.

"These Bastu Tamas are getting on my last nerve." Megumi said getting to her feet.

"But there's no way to stop them unless we purify them and we don't know how!"

"Can't you just use your magic spell or something? You are a wizard!"

"Yeah! But not a real one!"

"Megumi! Shouta! Stop! You guys need to work together or you'll be fighting until Christmas!" Honou interrupted their argument.

"_Honou-chan is right! You need to collaborate with him!" _Izumi said.

"_You must work together." _Tsuki added.

"But how!" Shouta asked.

"Wait a minute… That's it!" Megumi suddenly got an idea. She flew up into the air with the blue aura trailing after her.

"Lend me some of your power, Shouta!" she called down.

"Ok.. You know what you're doing right?"

"Yes! Trust me!" He still looked unsure but got into his position anyway. _I'm trusting you…_ He lifted his staff above his head which summoned some glow from the top of it.

"Magic…" the glow became more darker as a gold light shot from his staff to Megumi's floating figure. Her blue aura became gold and she felt the power surge throughout her.

"RAIN!" instead of small droplets appear from her ribbons large drops of rain appeared near her weapon. When she directed her attack towards the eggs they were all engulfed in a blue watery light that purified each and every one of them as the light spread. The purified eggs raced back to their owners.

She landed gracefully on her feet as Izumi stopped their Chara Nari. She turned towards Shouta who smiled to her and she smiled back in relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well I learned something new today." Shouta said.

"And what's that." Megumi asked.

"That we make a good team!" he said as he gave her a high five.

"Yeah, that was kinda fun." Megumi grinned.

"Tell her! Now's your chance!" Tsuki encouraged his owner. Shouta knew this was probably the only time they'll be together. _It's now or never._

"H-hey Megumi.." Megumi's head turned towards Shouta.

"Yeah?"

"Um… the truth is… I-I didn't really call you to go shopping with me." Shouta got out.

"Huh?"

"I mean what I wanted to say is uh…." Megumi was anxious on what he was going to say. She was hoping it was- wait why was she thinking these things! She doesn't know about her own feelings yet!

"I-I really like you! I've always liked you! Will you go out with me!" Shouta blurted out. He saw Megumi's eyes widen in shock and stand up slowly.

_What! I-I am confused! Just stay calm. You rejected a lot of guys before! B-but I can't do it now! Because I like… _She shook her head to clear her head of that thought.

"S-sorry! It's too sudden, yeah?" He stood up hastily and looked at his watch. "Oh! Look at the time! I'll take you home." He offered.

Megumi was still shocked. She slowly backed away as she tried to sort things out in her head.

"N-no it's okay. I can walk myself." She declined.

"No, it's really okay, I'll walk you." Shouta still offered.

"It's fine… I'll see you later." And with that she left the sad Shouta behind her as she ran as fast as she could.

"I knew it. She didn't like me! Now she'll hate me." Shouta sighed and plopped himself down on the bench.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Megumi!"

"Megumi-chan!"

She heard her shugo charas calling her from behind but she kept running. She slowed down as she reached a corner. She stopped at the corner having her back facing the wall. She squatted down and dug her head into her knees.

_He hates me.._

She started to feel tears well up in her eyes but quickly pushed them down.

"Megumi!" Honou finally caught up with Izumi, being dragged by her, panted.

Izumi finally caught her breath. "Megumi-chan! Why'd you run away!" Izumi asked.

She dug her head further into her knees.

"I don't know… I really don't know."

* * *

><p>I had some writer's block at the beginning so sorry about that<p>

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Megumi was on her bed leaning against her pillow waiting anxiously for a certain senpai to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Amu, its Megumi.

"_Oh, Megumi , so what's up?"_

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Can you meet me somewhere?"

"_why don't you talk to me about it now?" _

"It's kinda long and I want all the girls to hear this."

It's been over two weeks before Shouta confessed to her. Its Christmas tomorrow and they never saw each other at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So… what's wrong?" Amu asked. They were at a small café in the mall with Yaya and Rikka devouring a cake and Rima sipping some tea.

"Does this have something to do with that day you went shopping with Shouta?" Yaya said swallowing her cake.

"Yeah… wait. How'd you guys know I went shopping with him?" Megumi raised a brow.

"Well…uh…. Rim-senpai! You tell her! I'm scared!" Rikka trembled behind Rima.

"YAYA told us we should spy on you but we stopped after she said you guys were too boring to be spied on." Rima said emphasizing Yaya's name.

Megumi sent Yaya a glare but sighed.

"wow Megumi's not trying to kill Yaya… something must've really happened" Amu finally looked really concerned.

"How far did you see?" Megumi asked.

"Until you guys finished shopping and were at that rooftop café." Yaya answered.

"Well after that…. There was a Hunter's attack…"

"There was a Hunter's attack!" Ran exclaimed.

"You didn't feel it?" Honou asked.

"No."

"Will you guys let me finish?" Megumi said impatiently.

"Sorry."

"Anyway after that he-he-he-he-he-" Rima hit Megumi's back and forced her to blurt out what she wants to say.

"likesmeandwantstogooutwithme!" Megumi said quickly blushing in embarrassment.

"HE FINALLY SAID IT! WHAT'D YOU SAY!" Yaya exclaimed.

"I-I ran away." Megumi mumbled but everyone heard her clearly.

"YOU WHAT!"

"I RAN AWAY! I PANICKED OKAY!" Megumi shouted.

"So what? Do you like him back?" Amu asked.

"I don't know maybe… but I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THIS WAY!" Megumi exclaimed slamming her fist on the table.

"why not?" Rima put her teacup down.

"It's just something that happened long time ago." Megumi sighed.

"What happened?" Megumi hesitated to answer the question.

"You guys can keep a secret right?" Megumi asked.

"Sure."

"It's kinda embarrassing so you guys won't laugh right?" Megumi still said hesitantly.

"of course. If we laugh you can hit us to make yourself better." Rima said.

"Ok, it started before I moved to Japan. When I was in the 4th grade."

_Flashback_

"_OMG! Here comes ERIC! I hope he'll look at me!" A bunch of girls squealed in the hallway. Megumi sighed and tried get away as fast as she could. Before she could escape the pathway was blocked by the huge crowd of girls trying to say hi or confess or do what ever to the most popular boy in school, Eric._

"_By the time I get through this crowd recess will be over!" She thought out loud when she spotted a table outside of a class usually used for students who need more attention._

_**Perfect**__ she thought as she backed away from the scene to get a running start. She dashed as fast as she could towards the table. She launched off did a flip in the air above the crowd. Eric apparently saw her. She landed gracefully on the other side of the crowd and stood up straight to walk away._

_**What an interesting girl..**__ he thought until his fans nagged him to give them their attention._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_She was leaning against the trunk of the trunk of the big tree at the end of the School grass area. She can ditch class because her teachers think she doesn't have anything to learn from their class because she was too smart so she wasn't scolded when a teacher saw. She would always think that wasn't even possible but it has to be or she would be in the Principle's office right now._

"_hey what're you doing ditching class?" A voice called to her. When she looked up she saw her 6__th__ grade best friend, Luke. He has the same excuse to not attend classes._

"_The question is what're you doing ditching class?" She shot back._

"_Hey no throwing the question back to me!" They both laughed as he sat next to her leaning against the tree._

_There was an awkward silence between them while they listened to the tree rustling with the wind._

"_So… It's really true that you're leaving next year to Japan." He broke the silence._

"_Yeah… I really don't want to… I want to stay here go to school with my friends and go to Japanese school with you in America!" _

"_Don't worry, even if you do leave we'll keep in contact." He chuckled at his best friend._

"_Hey, Luke." Megumi said changing the subject._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you know what Guardian Charas are?" She asked._

"_What? N-no!" Luke stammered._

"_I know you're lying." She looked up into the sky and they saw two dots coming closer to them._

"_Megumi-chan!" Izumi sat on Megumi's shoulder._

"_Megumi!" Honou circled around her._

"_Do you see them?" She asked._

"_W-what are you talking about? What am I supposed to see?" He said obviously able to see them but cannot tell her because a certain promise._

"_So you can't see them." She sighed._

"_Sorry?" _

"_It's okay…" She said as the bell rang._

"_Here," standing up and offering her hand. "Let's get back to class before everyone gets jealous."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_It's been a week after that conversation. Megumi was held back from class to talk to the teacher so she left a little late. By the time she left the classroom, the campus felt empty. She fixed her backpack on her shoulder and started to walk home when she was grabbed by the wrist. She turned around to see the idol of all girls facing her._

"_Eric… is there something you want?" She asked._

"_I've been watching you for a few days." He said._

"_You know that sounds stalker-ish right?" She said._

"_What I mean was," He pulled her into his arms as she dropped her bag because of the surprise. He held her by the waist and cupped her chin to look at him. "I started liking you ever since the first time I saw you. Will you go out with me?"_

_She pushed him away and gripping her heart. She blushed as she looked up at Eric again. Her heart was pounding hard and she didn't know why._

"_I hardly know you! And I've never experienced love. Besides why do you want a tomboy 4__th__ grader anyway? Why don't you ask those hot girly 6__th__ graders instead?" She questioned._

"_See this is what makes you interesting. You're not like the other girls. That's why want to make a promise with you." He said._

"_What promise?"_

"_Let's try to date. Then I'll promise to make you fall in love with me." He walked up to her and kissed her cheek softly which made her blush madly. He left with the bewildered Megumi behind._

"_What have I gotten myself into?" Megumi mumbled. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_They've been dating for almost 6 months and it was almost graduation for the 6__th__ graders. She had to tell her best friend about it, who was obviously not happy._

"_I'm not happy." Luke replied._

"_I don't see what your problem is. I really like him. Isn't that all that matters?" Megumi asked._

"_Yeah, but you were attacked by his fan girls how many times? Almost 50!" Luke said._

"_I don't care what other people think. I'm his girlfriend and I'll stand by him forever because I love him" Megumi said and walked away._

"_He might not think the same way as you…." Luke mumbled as she walked away. "Only if I said it early."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Megumi ran out of the backstage concert hall where she had her Piano competition. She was still in her dress but she ran so she can catch Eric before he leaves. She finally caught his arm before he was about to leave._

"_So how was my performance Eric?" She asked happily holding onto his arm._

"_I missed it." He said._

"_What but you were there!" _

"_I fell asleep. I can't believe you do such a boring thing. I gotta go." He said with an irritated face while he got his arm out of Megumi's grasp. She stood there frozen, not able to do anything , resisting the urge to burst out in tears._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_She walked down the hall to the front doors to walk home with a bunch of girls whispering to each other. Eric had an irritated face and looked like he broke up with her but he didn't say it so it wasn't official right? She stopped suddenly at one conversation. _

"_Did you hear? He broke up with that ugly 4__th__ grader!" a girl whispered to her friend._

"_Yeah! Finally he can find a girl who is suited for him, like me!" The friend said flipping her hair._

"_I don't think you can date him though because he's taken." Another girl stopped to join the conversation._

"_What are you talking about he already broke up with-"_

"_but he's dating another girl. She's like a model or something! She's really pretty and a 6__th__ grader!" She interrupted._

_She widened her eyes and turned around and ran. She ran to look for Eric but couldn't find him anywhere. She stopped behind the school building to catch her breath no one was there but she heard someone coming closer. When she saw them it was Eric with his arm around another girl who was quite popular, too, Alice. They were laughing and having a good time until they saw Megumi._

"_Eric…." She fought down her tears as he spoke._

"_What? You didn't get the message? You're not interesting anymore! You're too boring for my liking!" Eric meanly spoke. Alice, who was obviously mad with Megumi talking casually to Eric, cupped his chin in her hands and kissed him right in front of her. Then before she shed a tear Luke came up from behind them and put a hand on Alice's shoulder._

"_Luke?" He turned his head away from Megumi and walked behind Eric and Alice. As he walked away she held his egg to the side. She saw Luke's Guardian Egg fall onto the floor and disappear. _

"_Luke!" She couldn't handle it anymore. She fell to her knees and started to burst out in tears as her shugo chara tried to comfort her. _

_The last month she was staying in Japan, Luke, Eric, and Alice seemed to like, disappear. That's when the Hunters started attacking her. _

_End Flashback_

Everyone stayed silent after her story. Even the Shugo chara stopped playing.

"So that's why you didn't tell us about piano. Because you didn't want us to hate you." Amu said.

"Yeah…"

"And after that I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love again, but why!" she fought the urge to bang her head against the table.

"Because you like him!" Rikka exclaimed.

"But-but-but-"

"You can't deny it. You can't really control love. It just happens." Rima said.

"But even if I do like him how do I tell him? I already hurt him and he probably hates me already." Megumi sadly said.

"You don't know that!" Yaya said.

"Megumi," Amu looked at her sternly. "Do you want him to go out with another girl? Will you feel jealous?"

Megumi looked down and answered. "Yes…"

Amu smiled. "If you want to tell him how you feel just listen to your heart. How do you feel around him? Are you always happy by his side? Would you want him to look at you and only you?"

Megumi stood up from her chair. Everyone was looking up to her and she gave them a grateful smile.

"Thanks guys! I'm going to see him now!" She said while waving behind her to them and dashed out of the café.

"Wait you're going now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megumi sighed as she walked under the bridge near the river. _He won't even answer his phone… he really does hate me._

She leaned against the wall when she saw a figure walking towards her. It was Shouta with his hands in his pocket and slouching slightly with a depressed expression. When he looked up he froze and widened his eyes a little.

"Shouta…" He walked towards her as she pushed herself off the wall.

"There's something I want to tell you…" Megumi started. "I've been delaying this for too long.."

"What are you talking a-" Shouta was interrupted by her.

"Your answer. You deserve an answer so here it goes." She took a deep breath a Shouta waited anxiously.

"m-m-m-my-my a-a-a-answer i-i-i-i-is-is-is." She repeated this a few times while blushing. Shouta blushed and fought the urge to sweat drop as he waited patiently.

"UGH! THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG!" Ran exclaimed. Apparently the other shugo chara to see what was going to happen. The impatient Ran, Miki, Kusukusu, Pepe, Hoshi, Honou, Kiseki, and Daichi tried to dart towards them but was held back by Izumi, Dia, Suu, Hotaru, and Musashi, while Tsuki watched with an amused look on his face. Since the impatient Charas were stronger the other shugo charas let go suddenly causing the roll away from each other. The impatient ones hit the back of Megumi's head. It came as a surprise and most of them were heavy so she fell forward facing upwards. Shouta grabbed her shoulders to keep her balanced but the next thing he knew Megumi's lips crashed into Shouta's. They both widened their eyes but closed them slowly after relaxing in the kiss.

_This is my answer. I like you too, Shouta._

* * *

><p>I hope that was good…. Um…. That's all I have to say….bye!<p>

I don't own shugo chara!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Oh, Megu-senpai you came!" Rikka exclaimed. Megumi had a huge bag on her shoulder as she walked in. There was a Christmas tree, fully decorated behind the table in the Royal Garden. There was a bunch of snacks and drinks on another table with a huge strawberry cake with Merry X-mas on it. All the guys were wearing Reindeer costumes and Amu was complaining because she was the only girl not wearing the Santa dresses with the matching hat. She was dressed liked the guys.

"Everyone looks sooo cute with their santa outfits!" Izumi squealed seeing all the shugo girl charas dressed in the same outfits as their owners. Some were complaining but sighed because they had no choice. She squealed again when they handed her, her own and she ran away to get dressed.

"Uh… what are you guys doing with that?" Honou asked slowly backing away from Suu, Kusukusu, and Pepe holding out the same dress.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I'LL NEVER WEAR THAT AS LONG AS I LIVE!" Honou ran away with them chasing her. At the same time Yaya and Rikka pushed where she can get dressed in the dress they gave her.

Right when she went to change Shouta walked in.

"You're late Shouta-senpai." Hikaru said to him.

"No you're just early." Shouta had an unexpectedly sophisticated face.

"um… Shouta senpai?" Shouta then lost a small amulet around his neck in a flash. He had a mad face glaring towards Tsuki.

"Tsuki!" he scolded his chara.

"I was bored." Tsuki said.

Shouta faced his friends and he burst out laughing when he saw what the guys were wearing.

"Stop laughing Shouta! You're going to where this anyway." Kukai stated.

"oh, no"

"Oh, yes." They smiled mischeviously at him before they can convince him to wear the costume, Megumi came out with her dress on, blushing.

"Um… Yaya, do I have to wear this?" She asked staring down.

"It looks perfect on you like how Honou looks perfect in her dress!" Izumi exclaimed.

"Get this is thing off me! AH! It's burning my skin!" Honou exaggerated and everyone sweat dropped.

Kukai nudged his friend to say something to Megumi but it was kinda funny because he was in his costume.

"Um…. You look nice?" Shouta managed to saw trying to hide his blush with his hand.

"That's all you can say?" Utau said walking in the Royal Garden. Apparently she was invited, too by her boyfriend and Amu.

"I mean… uh…." He kept staring at her making her blush more.

"Utau! You shouldn't tease the guy so much!" Kukai said slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"fine…"

A few minutes later they were laughing with the music loud and enjoying the cake while Yaya and Rikka ate almost half of it themselves. When it reached 12 pm it was officially Christmas. They handed out everyone's present but Megumi and Shouta's present was the most surprising one ever.

"YOU GOT ME A LAPTOP!" Megumi exclaimed staring at the device in her arms.

"YOU GOT ME AN IPHONE!" Shouta, too, exclaimed at his present. (I know it's unbelievable but just pretend it is.)

"Ho-how'd you afford this?" She asked with everyone staring at them with Utau nudging Kukai saying why didn't you get me something like that.

"I told you, my kid model money. How'd you afford this?" He asked.

"My piano competition reward money." She answered.

"You guys are rich…." Everyone burst out laughing but stopped when Rikka pointed out something.

"Wait, are you guys dating?" they both blushed at this statement and that night continued with everyone asking them questions about their relationship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The year went by fast. Now it was February, a few days after valentine's day and Izumi wasn't found anywhere. Megumi and Honou were wandering around calling out her name but there was not answer. They took a break in the park but was immediately interrupted when the three hunters appeared before.

"MEGUMI!" Shouta called to her from behind with her other friends following him.

"Aw~ Megumi's friends came to help her!" The huntress squealed.

"Well they may be able to stand against us individually but they won't stand a chance against all of us at once!" He said as a huge cloud of purple eggs emerged from behind them and charged towards them.

"MY HEART: UNLOCK!" Everyone chanted.

An egg immediately charged towards Megumi who blocked it with her sword but the impact was so hard it made her fall backwards. Before she hit the ground Shouta was there behind her to catch her.

"thanks…" She blushed. She was doing that more often now.

"Hey, what kind of boyfriend what would I be if I let my girlfriend fall?" he joked as he blushed too.

"Look at that! Megumi-chan finally has a boyfriend! Isn't that sweet!" She said as she watched everyone get back to attacking and defending themselves from the eggs that circled them individually. The leader hunter twitched a little while the other hunter scowled and charged himself towards Shouta.

"O-oi!" The hunter ignored his leader and went straight towards Shouta summoning a strong purple aura onto his hands with the power of his new heart's egg. Shouta used his Megic Spell defense but he broke the defense easily.

"Woah!" Shouta lifted his staff to block another punch. It worked but he was pushed back a lot causing him to slide back. He raised his arm for another attack but was blocked by Megumi's sword. She glared at him while he narrowed his eyes behind her. When they finally had eye contact Megumi widened her eyes as he jumped back as her sword hit the ground. She stared still wide eyed at the figure before her.

"You're…." Megumi started but got distracted from the thought when a Bastu Tama aimed for her and she jumped away. Everyone used their attacks to paralyze all the eggs which took up most of their power. When Amu did her open heart on the eggs only half of the eggs were purified even if she combined powers with Rikka and Tadase. Even Rima, Kairi, Yaya, Rikka, Hikaru, and Kukai tried everything.

"MAGIC RAIN!" They heard two people cry out. Then a huge wave of blue light passed above them and engulfs the eggs slowly purifying each and every one.

"Megu-tan! When did you and Shouta learn a new attack!" Yaya asked happily jumping on Megumi's back.

"A few months ago." Megumi answered smiling towards Shouta.

"I guess we underestimated you guys." The three hunters turned to leave with the one who attacked Shouta had his hands clenched in a fist. "But we collected all the information we need." He smirked. As they were about to leave Tadase called out to them.

"WAIT!" he shouted making them turn around. "Who are you guys?"

The leader closed his eyes and smirked at the younger boy confronting him.

"If you really must know…" All three of them removed the clothe covering their mouths to reveal three stunning looking high schoolers standing before them.

"We know how you look but who are you guys really?" Kukai still wondered.

"I'm sure Megumi still knows, Right Megumi?" He said still smirking at the frozen shocked girl standing next to her friends.

"I-I…" Megumi stammered releasing herself from her Chara Nari. The leader and the huntress started snickering while the other one had a guilty look on his face. They ran into the forest hoping that Megumi got the message to follow them.

She, still staring straight ahead, followed them into the woods with her friends calling behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She ran and ran until she reached a small opening in the forest she ran in. She was panicking in the inside so much she left Honou behind. There stood the three people like they were waiting for her.

"You…" Megumi glared at the leader remembering all the pain he caused.

"I hope you still remember your first love Me-gu-mi." The leader taunted.

"Why are you here anyway, Eric." She sneered.

"Hey, you better not talk to my boyfriend like that!" the huntress stood in front of her.

"Alice, don't scare her off. We need her to make this plan a success." He smiled that smile that made a the girls swoon over him.

"What plan?" Megumi asked still irritated.

"huh, and I thought you were the genius. The plan is to gather data and information of each and every one of your friends because they are the rumored the holders of the most powerful eggs. Our goal is to capture the strongest for us to use as our eggs and to create it into ours, all we have to do is use the Dark Aura that Luke collected. With everything set all we need to do is destroy all your friends that stand in our way and to defeat the Guardian Chara owner to claim the eggs." He started laughing maniacally then directed his gaze to Megumi. "And you're going to help us."

"What?" She scoffed. "Why on earth would I help you?"

"Because we have this," He added holding out his hand. There floated an egg with the darkest purple aura she has ever seen. When she looked closer she saw a raindrop on it. She gasped.

"That's Izumi's egg!" She exclaimed.

Eric just stood there studying the egg like a diamond jewel. "That's right. She turned herself into a Bastu Tama because you have been ignoring her and giving all your attention to the other one. She felt left out and turned into a Bastu Tama a month ago and you only noticed one week ago." He explained obviously amused at Megumi's guilty look. "We found her and turned her into a more powerful Bastu Tama creating her into a Dark egg. We would use it but its better if we use it for Blackmail."

"You guys are evil…" She growled but closed her eyes in defeat. "Fine, I'll do as you wish Eric-sama." She bowed.

"Good," He handed her another egg with a far more darker aura. "We created this egg from all the powerful Dark Auras Luke collected. Use this to complete your missions." Tossing it to her. "Your first targets are…" he whispered to her three names that made her stand there lowering her head so her eyes were covered by her hair.

"As you wish master." She bowed one last time before shooting Luke a disapproving glare and walking away.

"Oh, and one more thing, if you tell anyone you're working for us." He smirked, "I'll make sure to destroy the person most dearest to you, Kisaragi Shouta."

* * *

><p>I don't own Shugo Chara!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

All the Elementary schoolers and Middle schoolers were sitting around the table laughing and having a good time. This gave Megumi a good chance to slide three letters in three different bags.

"So Megumi," Amu said. "What really happened when you ran after them? Who are they really?" When there was no answer from her kohai she asked louder and louder and louder.

"MEGUMI!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah Amu?" She asked looking up.

"Why are you zoning out lately?"

"Did those three have something to do with it?" Shouta added.

"Yes, I mean no! It has nothing to do with them. I'm just… thinking about the tests that are coming up that's all." Megumi said continuing to look down. Everyone looked at each other with worried looks but decided to stop asking because they knew that it would only make the situation worse.

After Guardian's Meeting

"Hey Honou." Megumi stopped in her tracks right behind the other Guardians. "You can go home earlier. I gotta get something I forgot in the classroom."

"Are you sure?" Honou worriedly looked behind her.

"It's okay! You know the way home. Now off you go!" She said pushing her forward. She watched silently as her friends exited the school. She immediately lost her smile and looked down with the usual guilty expression she has been having lately.

"Ugh, why do you always feel so guilty! Their just a bunch of whiney freaks!" Eclipse, The new chara that was born from the Dark Tama she received, exclaimed.

"Come on let's get this over with." And with that she turned around and entered the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hiiragi-san? Ichinomiya-kun? What are you guys doing here?" Tadase asked. All three of them were standing just outside the school gates, that was surprisingly open, just as the sun was about to set.

"I got a letter to come here." Hikaru stated taking out his letter as Rikka took out hers.

"I got one too. I wonder why we were called here." Tadase said as he walked into the school gates with the two youngest members of the Guardians followed him. That was a big mistake, for them taking one step into the school the school gate closed loudly behind, startling them. There was not escape for what was coming. Rikka trembled as Hikaru had a fearful look in his eyes. Tadase tried his best not to act scared but having a hard time masking it. They heard footsteps become louder with each step indicating that it was coming closer. When the figure made its way out of the building's shadow it revealed Megumi.

"Amamiya-san? Were you invited here too?" Tadase asked. No answer from the Joker.

"Amamiya-san?" Still no answer.

"Ha! Like she would answer to a bunch of losers like you!" Cried Eclipse who appeared behind Megumi.

They took a step back only to reach the cold gates. Megumi looked up showing eyes that were showing depression and sadness in them. "I'm Sorry…." She stuck her hand out slowly revealing a Dark Tama. Eclipse jumped into her egg, and closed it so Megumi could push it into her chest. A dark purple aura surrounded her as she Character Transformed.

"My heart: Unlock…" She had black angel wings and her eyes turned red as her hair turned silver white.

_Destroy the King, Queen, and the Former King…._

"Chara nari: Fallen Angel." She charged towards the three with her spear as they ran away to dodge the attack. With nowhere to run, they sprinted towards the school building.

"We need to Chara Nari!" Tadase shouted over their panting.

"But…" Rikka started but stopped when she saw Hikaru trip. "Hikaru!"

"Dark Shadow!" From Megumi's spear, black shadow covered the ground making Rikka unable to see Hikaru. Megumi stepped into the shadow and pointed the tip of the spear towards Hikaru.

"Heart Steal." And in one second a small red light flashed through the cloud. Once the shadow lifted, there stood Megumi with Hoshi's egg in one hand and Hikaru lying unconscious on the ground.

"Hikaru!" Rikka tried to go towards him but Tadase stopped her.

"We need to Chara Nari." He said more sternly. Rikka nodded and they both called their charas.

"MY HEART: UNLOCK!"

"CHARA NARI! PLATINUM ROYAL!"

"CHARA NARI! PURE FEELING!"

Megumi summoned another attack causing the two to run completely inside. Once they were on the second floor they stopped to see if they were being followed. When they stopped they were spotted by Megumi who was using her wings to fly through the window to trap them.

"Tadase-senpai!" Rikka screamed.

"HOLY CROWN!" He was able to block the glass shards but with one wave of her spear, Megumi covered the whole hallway in darkness. Rikka looked around her trying to make out what was there when she got an idea.

"Bright Sunshine!" The small light orbs behind her started to shine brighter creating a small area of light for her to see a few inches away from her. She trembled when she saw Megumi coming closer and closer with each step. Rikka fell to her knees with fear overwhelming her. The last words she heard from her senpai before she pointed the tip of her spear towards were, "I'm Sorry… Please forgive me…"

Tadase ran towards the door to the roof. After he saw a small red flash appear in the shadow he knew she has taken out Rikka and he was next. He needed to get out of the school campus and tell someone about it. Once he reached the door he saw Megumi fly up and land gracefully on her feet in front of him.

"Amamiya-san, why are you doing this?" Tadase asked while dodging Megumi's swinging spear. She still never answered but kept her guilty expression.

"Why?" he still asked summoning his White Decoration. Megumi couldn't take it anymore. From her spear she conjured up a black wall that absorbed his attack. She raised her hands in front of her and a black beam of light shot out of the wall with the same power of his attack. Next thing he knew, he was shot with a dark aura that paralyzed him making him collapse on the ground. He struggled to get up but stopped when he saw the hilt of Megumi's spear pointing directly at his face. He narrowed his eyes to see better in the darkness but only saw her eyes shining red. He needed to tell someone about this fast! But it was too late.

"Heart steal…."

The shadow cleared up and there stood Megumi walking away from Tadase's unconscious body holding an egg. She walked up to a figure in a cloak and went down to her knees.

"I have done what you wanted, Eric-sama."

"Excellent." He smirked at the three eggs in his hands. _Finally the plan has begun…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Over here Amu!" Ran called to her owner leading her. They saw the school building with a dark aura emanating from it.

"School?" Amu said confused when she heard someone call her name.

"Amu!" Rima called out. She was in front of the open gates with Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, and Shouta.

She ran up to them and looked around. "Where's Tadase-kun, Rikka, Hikaru, and Megumi?"

"They're not here! I can't even detect their presence!" Daichi said.

"What? How is that possible! Unless…" Everyone gasped as they ran inside.

From the rooftop a dark figure stood there with her hair waving in the moonlight. She opened her eyes that revealed two red orbs. A pair of wings spread from her sides as a feather slowly fell to the ground.

_The plan has begun…_

* * *

><p>I don't own Shugo Chara!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"MY HEART: UNLOCK!" They ran into the building in panic but was stopped by a mysterious cloaked boy that fell gracefully on his feet from the roof. He raised his arm and thousands of dark eggs burst out from the school doors.

"We don't have time for this!" Exclaimed Shouta. Kukai ran up in front of them glaring at the eggs but immediately went back to his fun loving smile.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Kukai summoned his board and flew up to the eggs.

"Look at him, trying to be all heroic and stuff." Shouta said. Suddenly out of no where an egg attacked him from behind knocking him off his board.

"KUKAI!" A white feather fell from the sky as Utau appeared and caught Kukai by the arms relieving everyone.

"You can't trust guys can you?" Utau sighed. With Kukai protesting she turned towards the remaining people.

"Come on! We can handle him! You guys go ahead!" She said as she dropped Kukai on the ground and flew up to the eggs. The rest of them ran into the building and hurried to the second floor. To their surprise the second floor looked expanded and had more space than it usually does.

"What the-" Kairi started but was knocked back by a group of eggs. Yaya stands in front of Kairi bravely and instructs her senpais to go on.

"It's fine! Yaya can do this!" Yaya said trembling slightly. Rima sighed and raised her ropes.

"Don't worry I'll be here too. Now go!" Rima shouted to them, more like demanding.

Shouta and Amu rushed up the stairs but not before they hear a huge crash below them.

"What was that!" Amu exclaimed.

"Amu, we have to hurry!" Shouta said pulling her up the stairs.

They burst through the rooftop entrance and were standing there panting. A boy in a cloak stood in the center of the roof with a depressing cloud emanated from him. He removed his hood to reveal Eric with a huge evil smile on his face. Amu and Shouta glared at him as Amu raised her huge paintbrush and got ready to attack.

"COLORFUL CANVAS!" Eric just stood there.

"Former Joker, Hinamori Amu, I'm not your opponent." As he said that both of them heard a loud flapping of wings above them. They both thought it was Utau but were surprised when Megumi came down with her spear in both hands slashing down on Amu's attack stopping it easily. Megumi landed on one knee and stood up. She slowly stood up glaring intensely at them masking her regret hoping they wouldn't recognize her.

"I'm your opponent, Hinamori Amu." Megumi pointed the tip of her spear towards when they both widened their eyes in shock.

"M-megumi!" Shouta exclaimed. He tried to step closer to her when she yelled at him.

"Don't move!" It stopped him but it didn't stop his questions.

"Why are you on his side? Why are you fighting against us?" Shouta questioned as Ran, Miki and Dia were helping each other carry Honou. The red shugo chara was slightly fading and she looked unconscious.

_H-Honou! _Megumi exclaimed in her head but still kept her serious face.

"That's why she's been acting weird." Dia said worriedly. Amu turned to face Megumi but her bangs covered her eyes unable for her to see her guilt. Eric was getting very impatient with Megumi.

"Megumi, if she doesn't attack first you start, and if you disobey, you know the consequences." Megumi widened her eyes slightly afraid that he might actually hurt one of her shugo chara. Unfortunately he said that loud enough for her two friends to hear. Before anymore questions were asked Megumi charged but missed when Amu jumped out of the way. As she flew away from Shouta to chase Amu, Eric raised his hand a beam of dark light charged towards Shouta who dodged and ran to the other side of the roof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A huge group of eggs charged towards Utau but before they reached her Kukai used his board to block the attack. They both landed on the ground when they saw a dark figure landed on the ground just before them. He removed his cloak to reveal a brown haired boy.

"You… You're the guy that was with the other two hunters!" Kukai said.

"Why are you doing this?" Utau asked as she transformed again but with Iru and summoned her trident. "Don't you realize how many people you're harming?"

"I'm only doing it to receive what I deserve from Eric." Luke answered.

Before any of them could say anymore they heard a scream from the roof. Luke looked towards the roof alerted and hoping it wasn't the person he was thinking about. While he was distracted Kukai attacked knocking Luke off his feet to the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rima fell to the ground after her shield shattered. Yaya and Kairi were behind her, injured as well.

"So this is the best you guys can do? I guess you guys are not that strong. It'll be waste of energy to steal your eggs." Alice said.

"Then why are you attacking us?" Yaya asked.

"Because you'll get in the way of our plan." She answered while thousands of dark eggs charged towards Yaya. Kairi blocked it with his sword just in time.

"Plan…?" Rima wondered.

"Yes, plan. Our plan is not to get your eggs but the best!" Alice said triumphantly.

"What are you talking about?" Kairi asked still blocking her attack.

"Oh you never heard? We came to Japan because there is a person who has the most powerful Heart's egg."

"Who…?"

Alice smirked. "Your friend, my dear, Hinamori Amu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remake Honey!" Amu in her Amulet Clover form attacked Megumi who used her spear to create a black shield.

"_Come on! Why are you holding back!" _Eclipse shouted to Megumi. Megumi just ignored her and stared from behind the black wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see your weakness is Megumi." Utau said using her attack on Luke who was struggling to keep his shield up.

"If you care for Megumi why are you doing things that you know will hurt her?" Kukai asked.

"You guys will never understand." Luke said. "Because of me Megumi went through all that pain. Only if I told her earlier…" before he continued he stopped himself. "Anyway I do my best to try not to hurt her… I'm only doing this to get what I always was missing."

"IS THAT THING WORTH HURTING YOUR BEST FRIEND THAT YOU'VE BEEN WITH SINCE YOU GUYS WERE BORN!" Utau angrily shouted strengthening her power and breaking his concentration.

"H-how did you…." Luke started but was interrupted.

"YOU'RE WILLING TO GIVE UP YOUR FRIENDSHIP JUST FOR SOMETHING YOU WANT!" Utau continued but her voice got softer. "I hate people like you." She glared at his direction.

They heard a crash from above and the windows shattering inside the building.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was short… I did write the other half but my laptop restarted suddenly and I wasn't able to save It so… yeah…. *sigh*<p>

I don't own shugo chara


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A black light charged straight towards Utau. She closed her eyes and got ready for impact but nothing hit her. As she opened her eyes she saw Luke right in front of her shielding her from the attack. He fell onto one knee and his clothes looked like it was steaming purple. He panted heavily as he tried to keep his balance then he closed his eyes in sort of defeat.

"Y-your right, Eric and Alice is taking this too far, I should just…" Before he could finish a black spark surrounded him and he yelled in pain as the dark egg inside him electrocuted him. He collapsed as the egg flew up from his body. It went straight for the rooftop.

"Come on, we gotta catch that egg!" Utau said recovering from her shock and flying up.

"W-wait!" Kukai shouted, following her on his board.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice giggled happily as she saw her opponents heavily breathing on the ground.

"Why don't you just give up? There's no way to beat me anyway." Alice stated. Rima struggled to get up.

"We will never give up…. Amu is our friend and we'll never let you hurt her!" Rima shouted. Alice just smirked.

"Friendship? That's not going to save you now, honey." She motioned her eggs to once attack Rima again.

Just before it reach her suddenly out of the glassless windows red ribbons shot out and broke the attack. They flew towards Alice and tied her up.

"H-hey!" She struggled but it was no use. Rima looked up and widened her eyes.

"I've seen these ribbons before…." Before she could finish her thought she heard a high pitch voice coming from the window.

"Long time no see, Rima-chan."

"Nagi- I mean- Nadeshiko!" She really happy but also angry that Nadeshiko came.

"Hey, you brat! Get me out of these!" Alice glared at Nadeshiko.

"I'm sorry I can't help anyone who hurt my precious friends." She said as Kairi helped Yaya up.

"Get them!" Alice exclaimed. The eggs surrounded Nadeshiko and Rima making them go back to back.

"Do you still have energy, Rima-chan?" Nadeshiko asked looking behind her.

"Of course." Rima answered confidently. "Let's dance."

"QUEEN'S WALTZ!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amu was flung to the wall of the rooftop. She looked up to see Megumi slowly walking towards her. She tried to look confident but couldn't help but tremble under Megumi's glare. Megumi looked down so her bangs covered her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Amu…" Megumi almost whispered. The tip of her spear turned purple and looked like it was engulfed in a purple flame. Suddenly they heard Shouta's shout of pain and a loud blast from the other side of the rooftop. Megumi turned around to see Tsuki flying around Shouta who was lying down against the wall and was unconscious. Behind her Amu stood up and tried to run towards him.

"Shouta!" Amu shouted.

Megumi wanted to run towards him too but was stopped when Eric faced her.

"What are you doing? Get her!" He pointed. Megumi lowered her gaze and moved her spear so it would block Amu's way. Amu stepped back as her back touched the wall.

"Why are you doing this, Megumi?" Amu finally asked. "Is it because Izumi got into the hands of the Hunters?"

"Shut up… you don't know how I feel right now, I put an X on Izumi!" Megumi exclaimed.

"Your wrong! I went through the same thing! But I was able to go through it because I had my friends help me. You don't have to do everything yourself anymore! You have friends who will support you and help you in need!" Megumi slightly lowered her spear. Eric was getting very impatient. A purple flame engulfed his hand and surrounded Izumi's egg. Megumi gripped her heart feeling a sharp pain as Honou started to scream in pain.

Megumi recovered panting and raised her spear once more. "I'm sorry but it's too late." Her spear once light purple as it faced Amu.

"Heart…." Amu closed her eyes getting ready for the impact. But at the last second, Megumi turned around and pointed the spear tip straight towards Eric. "STEAL!" A black, purple beam of light shot straight towards the Hunter leader. He didn't have enough time to react and was shot with the attack. He yelled in pain as his dark egg started coming out. His grip around Izumi's egg loosened causing the egg to fall to the ground and shatter. Megumi fell to one knee and gripped her heart.

"Megumi!" Amu tried to help her up.

"I'm fine, just hurry and do your open heart!" Megumi said between her pants. Amu quickly nodded and got into position.

"NEGATIVE HEART: LOCK ON! OPEN HEART!" the rooftop suddenly was surrounded by a warm white light. Every egg that was touched by the light purified and turned back to normal to fly back to its owner. Eclipse's egg came out of Megumi and divided into five eggs as they also purified. _Bye, Eclipse._ Megumi thought as the eggs went their separate ways.

Megumi, back in her school uniform, quickly ran towards Shouta and the shattered. As she helped Shouta who got his conscious back, she gently cradled the remaining pieces of Megumi's egg in her hands. She silently cried as Shouta put his around Megumi to comfort her. Honou almost cried right after she stopped fading but being all tough she forced them back down.

The rooftop door slammed open to reveal Utau, Kukai, an injured Kairi and Yaya, Rima, and Nadeshiko carrying Alice with her ribbons.

"Eric!" Alice said still struggling. Eric slowly stood up with the most threatening glare pointed straight towards them.

"You Brats!" He shouted as he jumped and slashed the ribbons holding his girlfriend and flew back to his location before. "The plan was going perfect, until YOU messed up everything!" He used the rest of the power left inside of him to attack Megumi.

"MEGUMI!" Rikka, Hikaru, and Tadase in their chara transformation forms came out of nowhere and stopped the attack from getting even close to her.

Megumi looked up to meet Tadase's gaze that said _We'll talk about this later._

"YOU….!" Eric was interrupted when Luke came right in front of them and blocked them from doing anything.

"Luke!"

"This needs to stop!" He shouted at them. "This is going too far!"

"What are you talking about, we never even got what we needed! You out of all people should understand why we need those eggs!" Eric shouted back.

"I know, but my situation is different and I'm trying to stop while you guys will go so far to as killing everyone in the world!" Luke continued. "I lost my Heart's egg while you guys threw yours away because it wasn't what you wanted!"

"Enough! If you're going to oppose us too you should disappear from my sight!" He pointed his finger towards Luke. But before he had the power to summon again, three small lights shined in the night sky and flew straight towards the three like shooting stars. They froze as each light entered each person. The Guardians watched surprisingly at what was happening in front of them. Light shined around them for a second. They looked at each other in shock, and they all acted from the opposite from their former charas, well except for Luke.

"Oh my god, I remember everything!" Alice looked towards Megumi and ran up to her and hugged her from behind. "I am soooooo sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking!"

"I'm sorry to I didn't mean to go this far, I just wanted to get the eggs so I would make my friends happy." Eric apologized. Everyone was still processing what was happening. But Megumi was too busy for that. She looked at Luke hopefully. He still stood there as everyone waited for something to happen. Luke widened his eyes as his heart's egg came out and opened to reveal a small shugo chara with dog ears and a tail.

"Hi, I'm Zero! Nice to meet you Luke!" He said excitedly. Luke turned towards Megumi who ran towards him and hugged him.

"Glad to have my best friend back." She said. What she didn't notice was Shouta getting jealous and Kukai teasing him about it.

She let go and looked at the pile of purple looking dust in her hand. "Izumi…"

Rikka nodded towards Amu and both of them took her hand and did the Open Heart attack together. Magically the dust pieces put itself back together to create the same egg with the raindrop on it. It cracked open to reveal a very healthy Izumi smiling like nothing happened.

"IZUMI!" Honou and Megumi both exclaimed as Honou hugged her.

Everyone Sighed in relief that everything was over, but for Megumi it still wasn't over.

Rima tapped her Kohai's shoulder. "Megumi you have a lot of explaining to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megumi was at the airport with Shouta, because he insisted of coming, to say goodbye to Alice, Luke, and Eric as they return to America.

"You know, if you ever get tired of Shouta, I'll always be waiting in America." He told Megumi. Megumi laughed nervously as she watched her boyfriend burn with jealousy.

"Here." Alice handed her a notecard. "Call me anytime for advice and stuff! I'll be like your older sister!" She looked at Shouta. "Oh, and make sure to call me whenever he make you cry, k?" She did a sadistic smile that scared Shouta and Megumi. "Then you have to send me pictures of you Shugo Chara when they're born." Megumi told her as she hugged her goodbye.

Lastly she looked at Luke who looked weirdly nervous. She saw Alice whisper something in his ear with a serious face.

"Luke?" Megumi looked into his eyes as he faced her with a serious expression.

"I really like you, Megumi. Not as a childhood friend. I always wanted to tell you but you started going out with Eric and I still blame myself for all the pain you went through. I want you to come to America with us. You can live with my family since they know you already and…." Luke stopped because he knew that Megumi was going to interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, I'm happy with your feelings but," She looked at Shouta who looked like he wanted to punch someone in the face. "I already have someone I like, and I know I won't overreact like before since I have an 'older sister' to help me." She smiled at Alice.

Luke chuckled. "I knew you were going to say that." He hugged Megumi goodbye. As he passed Shouta he patted his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"You better treat her right, or she'll leave you. And when she does, I'll be right there to take her away." He smirked slightly and walked to catch up with Alice and Eric. Shouta just stood there as he watched Megumi wave goodbye to them until they disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been a week since the battle with the Hunters and everything was back to normal. Megumi hasn't been coming to meetings or talking to any of them which was getting Shouta really worried. Even if they try to talk to her she just runs away.

One day afterschool she was walking towards the gate when she saw Amu, Utau, Rima, Rikka, and Yaya blocking the way. She tried to turn back to run but they caught her and dragged her to the Royal Garden.

While the girls were gone the guys were in the Royal garden talking about random stuff.

"she probably hasn't been coming because she feels guilty," Nagihiko said. He just came back from his Dance School and was staying for a few months in Japan.

"I think so, too." Kairi agreed.

"She's going to apologize isn't she? Megu-Senpai is sometimes very predictable." Hikaru said.

"Hey Shouta, have you been talking to her lately?" Kukai asked him.

"N-no…" Shouta answered.

"That's true, you guys only kissed once anyway and that was an accident. And besides I bet you guys would be too shy to actually make a move without someone pushing your guys backs." Kukai stated.

"T-that's not true!" Shouta protested.

"Then let's make this interesting. If Amamiya apologizes then you should say you won't forgive her." Kukai said smirking.

"what? What would that do!"

"You'll see." And like right on cue the girls came bursting through the doors. When they reached the table that was in the middle of the Royal Garden they sat Megumi down despite her protests.

"Hey guys what's the big deal!" Before they answered Amu brought her Guardian's cape and slammed it onto the table.

"What's the meaning of this?" Amu asked. Megumi looked away so she didn't look at any of them eye to eye.

"I don't deserve friends like you. I don't expect you to forgive me after what I've done so I'm quitting the Guardians." Yaya grabbed onto Megumi's shoulders and started to shake her.

"Yaya-tachi forgive you, that's why come back!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Even if you forgive me, I won't forgive myself for doing such a horrible thing to all of you." Rima just sighed.

"You're so stupid." Everyone looked at her. "We already forgave you. And what you did was the past. You can't let the past control you. You need to move on."

Megumi was about to protest when Rikka put the Guardian cape on Megumi. She smiled towards her senpai saying that she even forgives her.

"T-thanks guys. I'm really sorry!" Megumi hugged Rikka and all the girls got into a group as the boys just smiled in the background.

"No more apologizing!" Yaya exclaimed. Megumi turned to the guys.

"Will you guys forgive me?" She asked. All of them nodded as Kukai nudged his friend with his elbow.

"I-I don't forgive you." Shouta said. All the girls looked at him as if he was crazy as most of the guys smirked. Since Megumi recovered, she put her cool act on with Honou supporting her.

"Hmmmm….. is that so?" _He is sometimes so predictable. _She thought as she looked to Kukai who was smirking at her. She was a little nervous but kept her act going.

"Y-yeah." Shouta answered.

"Fine if I did this would you forgive me?" She said as she smirked. She advanced forward towards Shouta who backed away slowly until he reached the short wall that divided the plants and where they stand right now. Megumi grabbed his collar and pulled him close to kiss him. He widened his eyes in shock as all their friends were watching amusingly, well except for Yaya and Rikka who was cheering. Megumi pulled away as she smirked and walked away from the center of the Royal Garden to the doors. Everyone waited for Shouta to react or respond or anything!

"You better go after her! You'll never find a girl like her!" Utau shouted at Shouta who snapped out of his shock and ran after her.

"Thanks for the plan Tsuki." Kukai said towards the wizard shugo chara.

"Like you said, they both need a push. They're just so predictable."

* * *

><p>Well that's the end, sorry but i couldn't think of a really, really good ending.<p>

Thanks for reading!

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!

Aaaannnndddd sorry that the story might be sucky or the character is too mary-sue but It's my first story so I'm SORRY!


End file.
